A Battle For Love
by Crissillis
Summary: This is the love story for Megatron/Galvatron who is paired up with my OC named Blackstar and other shippings who in here as well. Plus this involves their sparkling and it is Mature there will be some Mature scenes and well you know gore and nudity so we'll see where this goes... enjoy the story. v
1. Prologue

**Sorry it took so long notice that this story is mature mostly because I have the birthing scene here as the first chapter but there will be other chapter were**

 **Prologue:**

 **No one's POV**

"Ok Blackstar I need you push with all your might I can see the helm already," says Knockout.

"What does it look like I'm DOING!" Yells Blackstar as she is screaming in pain from all the birthing pains.

"You are doing great Star just a little while longer and we'll soon get to see our sparkling," says Galvatron soothing Blackstar.

"I just wish… he would… come out already," says Blackstar out of breath and tired. Then she groans in and yells out in pain for another jour. When she suddenly doesn't feel the pain anymore and looks to Knockout and sees him holding a grey microfiber blanket with a little black, silver, dark grey, and a little red on the helm mech sparkling. The sparkling had black, silver, and a one red spike on his helm that is crowned with smaller black and dark grey spikes adorned on his helm. Also with his sires previous armour wear in a smaller version with a black and silver chest plate and black waist with black and dark grey little peds. He was indeed a flier like his sire and carrier but did not inherit his carriers seeker like wings. The mech sparkling that was covered in energon, and gave a mighty yell announcing its' arrival to the world around him. Knockout handed the sparkling over to his creators a soon as the little mech sparkling was cleaned so that he may imprint and bond with his creators.

"He's so beautiful, isn't he Galv?" cried Blackstar as she got to hold her little mech sparkling for the first time. Since the medics from Vos had told Blackstar that she would not be unable to carry a sparkling this was a monumental day for both her and Galvatron.

"Indeed just like his Carrier, you did an amazing job Blackstar our sparkling will grow to be strong and tough warrior when the time comes," says Galvatron with a proud smile on his faceplate.

"Indeed," says Blackstar as she has proud yet tired smile on her faceplate.

Galvatron carriers the sparkling and says, "Rest my dear sweetspark you have earned it," and with that she closes her optics and recharges soundly.

"Have you two thought of a designation for your sparkling my lord?" Asks Knockout cautiously. He's kept silent since he didn't want to ruin the tender moment between the two creators with their sparkling.

"Indeed we have Knockout, both Blackstar and I have decided on Blacktron, his designation will be Blacktron," Says Galvatron with a proud smile. The sparkling soon opens his one ruby red optic and the other violet purple optic with both having white irises and stares at his sire at the mention of his new designation and looks at him in wonder. Of course Megatron knew that dark energon ran through his sparklings system. But was thankful it was of small traces and would not have any effect on his future sparkling, or his grand sparkling in the long run.

"A wise choice my Lord I'll leave you two be while I get the neuregon for the Sparkling," says Knockout as he takes his leave and leaves Galvatron with his sparkling and sparkmate.

Galvatron looks down at his Sparkling and the sparkling looks up at his sire as if a question could be asked of the two. "You will become a great leader one day Blacktron, and hopefully one day you won't have see a day of war like your carrier and I had to see. There is peace for now and later you will need to keep that peace even if it means going to war to keep it that way. I know you will deal with many hardships, but do not fret for me and you carrier will teach you what you need to learn in this cruel universe. I know you will have many questions but soon you will understand the answers to those question, and why we do the things we do for the greater good. You will have any challenges ahead of you, but you will be ready for them by the time you take up your role as leader of the Decepticon, and your Carrier and I will be proud and honored that you will my sparkling will be the leader of all of Cybertron. For I know it was not meant for me but for you my sparkling to bring truth and justice to all of your Cybertronian Brethren and peace to finally be achieved thru you my little gladiator, my little warrior, My little Sparkling, My little Blacktron. This is your destiny and you will be the ruler of all," says Galvatron praising his future heir to the throne of all Decepticons and looking proudly at him, as his little sparkling smiles at him, and raises his little servos to his sire and touches Galvatron's faceplate. His sire looks at his with great pride and has his sparkling hold one of his digits.

Blacktron holds his sire's digit in wonder and curiosity and smiles at this display of affection his sire has towards him. Soon his Carrier wakes up and sees him holding his sire's digit, and says, "It appears out sparkling has taken a liking to you my dear sparkmate," says Blackstar with a tired smile.

"Indeed he has would you like to hold him yet again?" asks Galvatron.

"Yes I would," she says and has her servos open so that Galvatron can hand her their sparkling.

"He's already so alert and his Optics are of both yours and mine," says Blackstar fascinated by their sparkling uniqueness.

"He's perfect and you are finally mine," says Galvatron holding both his sparkmate and sparkling.

"Indeed I am and I'm more than happy to be apart of your life as well as our sparkling's," says Blackstar as she kisses her sparkmate's cheek and kisses her sparkling's helm.

 ***Somewhere else***

"Ok Roadfire you're almost there you just need to push a little bit more, Okay, I can see the sparkling," says Ratchet as he can see the helm of the sparkling.

"Ok Ratchet… just let me… catch my breath… for now ok?... This is… really tiring," says Roadfire out of breath with Optimus behind her rubbing circles on her lower back.

"We'll soon get to see our sparkling Roadfire just a couple more pushes and we'll soon get to see our sparkling," Optimus says soothing Roadfire and she nods her helm.

She soon feels another birthing pain and groans in pain for another two jours until she feels no pain at all.

Ratchet is holding a red microfiber blanket with Roadfire's and Optimus Prime's sparkling in it. After Ratchet cleaned the little sparkling It let out a shout with to everyone around it know of its presence. Optimus and Roadfire both have lubricant in their optics at the joy of seeing their sparkling. Ratchet hands them their sparkling in a the red microfiber blanket.

"Congratulations you both have a femme," says Ratchet with a proud smile on his faceplate as well and leaves the three of them to bond with the sparkling.

"Awe she's so beautiful Optimus, look at her isn't she perfect?" asks Roadfire still leaking lubricant from her optics.

"Indeed she is my sweetspark now I have two wonderful, beautiful, and amazing femmes in my life, thank you for giving this family Roadfire," says Optimus while kissing Roadfire's helm.

"And thank you Optimus for giving this life to me now I too have a new special bot that I care about," says Roadfire as she turns around and kisses her sparkmate while holding her newborn sparkling.

Soon the sparkling opens her optics they are a beautiful icy white blue. The sparkling has her sire's blue helm color with red and white stripes on the side of her helm, but has her carrier's helm shape, and her carriers white paint job armor. With her sire blue flames on her little peds that have wheels on them, and red flames on her little sparkling arms. She even had her sire's digits as well. Optimus and Roadfire looked at their sparkling with pride growing within them knowing that they made this little sparkling and that she would be the one to bring peace to all the Cybertronian race.

"What will her designation be Optimus?" asks Roadfire with a smile as she looks at Optimus.

"Her designation will be Opticfire, her designation will be Opticfire," says Optimus Prime with a smile on his faceplate along with Roadfire smiling with him.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Seven stellar cycles later…**_

 _ ***note Blaktron is now seven stellar cycles old and so is Opticfire***_

 _ **Blacktron's POV**_

To day is the day where we meet the Autobots after the war was won against the Scraptillians nearly seven and half stellar cycles ago my carrier told me all about how we were in a long war before that one and I always love hearing those stories, and how we came to be decepticons.

"Are we there yet?" I ask my uncle Starscream as we have been flying for what seems like jours.

"Yah carrier are we there yet me and Blacktron are dying back here," says my cousin Fracture complaining. Fracture is one stellar cycles younger than me but we always have a blast at causing trouble.

"Yes we are finally here," says Uncle Starscream in a tired tone.

"Yay!" Go my cousin and I as we take off our safety belts and run out of the ship as soon as it lands.

"Race to the control room!" I yell at my cousin with a playful smile.

"Your-" he got cut off by his carrier.

"No you two will not now come here, we decepticons are still not quite welcome here and I would loose my helm if anything happened to you two so stay close am I cleary?" says Uncle Starscream with a stern voice and look.

"Yes Carrier/ Uncle starscream," Me and my cousin say as we tag behind my uncle.

As we make our way to the control room of the Autobot base I take a look around and see there area is really shiny like ours at home and they have a huge sculpture of Optimus Prime with Roadfire Prime by his side and it is made up of entirely of silver metal with gold like metal here and there. I keep looking around when all of a sudden I see a Beautiful young femme who looks to around my age and her optics are a beautiful icy white blue. She has blue helm color with red and white stripes on the side of her helm, and a white paint job armor, with blue flames on her peds that have wheels on them, and red flames on her arms. She makes me stop walking and I can't help but just stare at her she is looking at the two statues in wonder and admiration. When I realize that she looks like both of… " _Oh that must be Opticfire Prime she is the daughter of Optimus and Roadfire prime, wow she looks even more beautiful that what everyone has told me," I think in my head._

My moment is ruined when I hear "Blacktron come on we need to keep moving," says my younger cousin Fracture.

"Ok Ok I'll be right there," I say and see him hurry to catch up with his carrier. I turn back to look at my firie angel to only be met with the absence of her I try looking for her only for it to be in vain and decide to catch up with my uncle and cousin.

"What were you looking at?" asks my cousin curiously.

"Nothing it was nothing," I say as I keep looking ahead of me.

"Sure didn't seem like nothing I saw you staring that femme she's an Autobot you know that right?" he asks me curiously in a whispered voice as we keep following my uncle starscream.

"Ya I know and I don't know she just intrigued me is all it won't happen again I promise," I tell my cousin.

"You better keep it that way and oh be the way you think you can help me with my science project? I'm kind of falling behind don't tell my creators though my sire would have a fit that I'm done by now, and my carrier would not like that I didn't ask for his help on the project," he tells me in a whispered voice.

I shake my helm at him, "Don't worry we'll be done in no time," I tell him with a happy smile and so does he as we push each other playfully and mess around.

"Alright you two enough messing around you two need to be on your best behavior," says my uncle.

"Yes Uncle starscream/Carrier," my cousin and I say as we hold our helms high while still smiling at one another. My uncle Starscream smiles at our antics and walks in the room with us in tow.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Yells my carrier at my poor uncle Starscream.

"I was coming over here until these two decided to run off be before we even got on the ship,"

She looks at us and understands, "Come along Blacktron we have much to discuss," says my carrier as we take our leave to another room filled with bots and a few stop to look at both my and my carrier in disbelief when they are staring for too long my carrier will look their way and growl at them. With that they turn their helm and walk faster away from us.

"Why do they stare us Carrier," I ask her as I keep my three peds distance away from her.

"They are just putting their helms where it shouldn't be is all my dear Blacktron come stay close to me you aren't in trouble and we are guests here for now at the time being," says my carrier as she lends out her servo to me and I take it I like holding my carriers servo it make me comfortable in places I'm not use to.

"So will we meet Sire? where we are going?" I ask in hopes I get to see my sire again I rarely get to see him because he is so busy but when I do get to see him he always gives my small trinkets that I keep in a safe place.

"Indeed we will my little sparkling," says my carrier.

"Yes," I say as happily and run around my carrier.

"Calm down my little sparkling we need to show up most sophistication," says my carrier.

"Ok," I say and hold my helm up with pride when we enter the what looks like a discussion room.

There I see the the beautiful femme I saw from before she sitting on one of the six chairs in the room three on one side of what looks like a dinning table, and three on the other my sire is sitting on the other side and she is sitting by her carrier. She looks at me with her beautiful icy white blue optics blushing a little bit when our optics meet, and then looks at the ground. "Blackstar glad you could join us with your Sparkling present now we may be able to discuss now what we couldn't before," says Roadfire Prime looking at my carrier then at me.

"Indeed we may she says as she take her seat next to my sire I take the seat left over which is across from my icy white blue optic beauty.

"So the arrangement is they are to get to know each other until they are say eighteen stellar cycles old and see where it leads if I'm not correct?" asks my sire looking at Optimus and he nods his helm at my sire.

"It sounds nice but we do know that they will have to meet frequently until that day come," says my carrier looking at both Optimus and Roadfire.

We are aware of that, your sparkling may vis-" Roadfire got cut off by my carrier.

"And what of you Sparkling" I am aware that you probably won't let her out of your site as I am to do the same with my sparkling. You doubt our security but as far as I'm concerned we both need to meet on common ground here. For I will accompany my sparkling should anything happen to him and either you or Optimus can do the same with yours fair enough?" asks Blackstar looking at both of them. Optimus and Roadfire look at each other and nod their helms to one another.

"We accept this arrangement, but first let the Sparklings at least get to know each, while we discuss other matters," says Optimus as he stands up with Roadfire and my creators following.

Roadfire is the last to leave and says to us, "You two go ahead and get to know each other," she says before she leaves. I have no idea what they just agreed on oh well at least I get to spend some time Opticfire.I look at Roadfire leave then look at Opticfire and she looks me and then looks at the ground blushing madly.

 **Opticfire's POV**

I look away from my carrier and look at Blacktron and can't help but think how cute he is " _I especially love that he has unique optics they- ugh get a grip Opticfire he's a decepticon he'll never look at you in that kind of way," I think in my helm._ I look down and I know I'm blushing madly right now and close my optics not realizing he got up from where he was and walked towards me.

"Um hi I'm Blacktron," he says as he extends his servo. I look up at him and I get lost in his optics and he tries to smile a kind smile at me when I look at his unique optics I see him being genuine.

"I'm Opticfire," I say and shake his servo I swear I feel sparks go all thru my body.

"You want to get out of here We go exploring and maybe you can give me a tour of the place," he suggest and looks just as shy as me.

"Sure come on I'll lead the way," I say as I take his servo in mine and leave the dining room and feel the sparks again.

"Wow this place is amazing," I hear him say as we make our way to the training grounds where I meet most of my freinds and family.

"Opticfire hey," I hear a few of my best freinds say to me and I wave to them then I feel servos grab me from behind and crush me in a death hug.

"HI OPTICFIRE!" I hear my best friend Rodimus say he is a stellar cycle older than me and acts like an older brother to me.

I look to my left and see Blacktron with an angry expression on his faceplate.

"Hey you new? My designation Hotrod," says Hotrod. Hotrod has red and yellow flames on his chest and red arms with a red helm and peds. He lets me go and goes to shake servos with Blacktron. Blacktron just glares daggers at Hotrod and ignores his kind gesture.

"Blacktron this is Hotrod he's one of my best freinds and more or less like a brother to me we grew up with each other and our carriers are great freinds," I try to ease the tension he has with Hotrod.

"Names Blacktron," says Blacktron still glaring at Hotrod and refuses to shake servos with him.

Hotrod gets the impression that he is not welcome and says bye to me and will catch up with me later.

I look at Blacktron again and see him still glaring at Hotrod, "Come on let me show you other places that are here, they have an energon sweets shop near by" I say trying to get Hotrod away from his line of site and tempt him with sweets. At the mention of sweets his whole faceplate lights up and he smiles at me showing his sharp dentas. I look into him and couldn't but smile with him as I hold his servo in mine and pull him towards the sweets shop.

When we walk in I see the owner Lightshade, Lightshade has Grey and white paint job and is a grounder, "hi Lightshade," I say as I greet her with a smile and still holding Blacktron's servo.

"oh hello Opt… Opt… there is a decepticon next to you!" she says afraid of Blacktron.

"I know he's-" I get cut off.

"Get away from her!" says her partner Waterstream she has a dark blue paint job and lighter blues stripes along her sides as she pulls me away from Blacktron but I still hold onto Blacktron's servo and he tries to hold on to mine but Lightshade point her blaster at Blacktron.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Yells Lightshade as she readies her blaster.

"STOP HE'S MY FRIEND PLEASE LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I yell at both of them and try to kick Waterstream away from me while still holding onto Blacktron and his death grip on me

"He's poisoned your poor processor with lies Opt Decepticons are to not be trusted at all cost," says Waterstream still trying to pull me away from him.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" YELLS GALVATRON as he has his blaster at Lightshade and Blackstar has her blaster aimed at Waterstream with a deadly glare.

"Lightshade Waterstream stand down, these are guests and are to be treated as such do I make myself clear?" says my Sire and my carrier goes to get me out of Waterstream death grip.

As soon as I'm out of her grip Blacktron goes to seperate me from the owners of the sweets shop and leads me to my sire as he goes to his.

Galvatron and Blackstar are still glaring daggers at the owners and turn to leave the shop with their sparkling.

"Why did they threaten Blacktron like that Sire?" I ask my sire as I see a very grumpy Galvatron and Blackstar leave with their sparkling in between them.

"Most bots still don't trust Decepticons even though Blacktron is still a sparkling many fear of when he is older what bad he might do," says my sire and my carrier looks at them gravely.

"I don't want you to go to that sweet shop again Opticfire I want you to be around those who trust decepticons. For the decepticons race are the ones with the most troubling backstory and understand the most as well," says my carrier.

I look at her and nod my helm, "Yes carrier and I don't want to go back to that place if they can't accept that decepticons are cybertronians too," I say with a proud smile and my creators look at me with as much pride as well. "So… When will I be able to see Blacktron again? I like having a new best friend," I tell my creators with a smile and excited I got to spend a little time with him.

"We are going to his place next time so you may be able to meet some of his freinds as well," says my carrier.

"Yes indeed but first you need to go to train with other little bots like you," says my sire.

"Ok," I say with a happy smile then realize "What are we training for?" I ask them.


	3. Chapter 2

_***Five Stellar Cycles later… Note that Both Blacktron and Opticfire have been seeing each other for a while now and are now TWELVE Stellar Cycles : "also known as twelve years old"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy the story!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Blacktron POV**

"Ok Class today we are… " I droned out what the the teacher his designation is Razor but I could careless about what he saying " _I think he was talking about how Cybertron was made ugh… I'm so bored!" I think in my helm._

 _I start to offline my optics and think about Opticfire at least I think it was her or it was her but she was older and had curves in all the right places and if it was even possible she's even more stunning than what she was already. She facing away from me but I could see she was full grown and she reached her final upgrade, I couldn't stop staring at her and she looked like an angel and I couldn't believe it. She turns around and looks at me with those beautiful icy white blue optics that looks like blue fires and she is saying something but I can't make out what she is saying…_

"Black… Tron… Blacktron!" Yells my teacher waking me up from recharge and a few other sparkling of higher rank and lower were snickering at me.

"Can you repeat what I just taught the class right now?" he asked me.

"You the part with Cybertron coming to be or when one our first greatest wars started," I ask him in a bored tone.

He looks at me in surprise that I actually knew what he was talking about, "Please at least try and act like you are paying attention," he says to me and I respond and nod my helm. I look to my left where my little cousin is and he just looks worried at me and I wave him off and say I'm fine.

*RIIIIIING* goes the bell and everyone goes to leave and mess around on the playground and see where they can play.

"Hey Blacktron!" goes my best pals and closest freinds Cataclysm and his twin brother Cybernet. Cybernet and Cataclysm are both Sparklings of Soundwave and Cyclone. Cybernet and Cataclysm both have visors like their creators and Cataclysm and Cybernet both resemble their sire's armor wear a lot but have their carriers Purple, black, and blue armor color you can tell the difference between the two because Cybernet has a purple helm and his twin Cataclysm has a black helm.

"Hey Cybernet, Cataclysm, what are you two troublemakers do now?" says my cousin Fracture.

"Nothing just being our old and usual selves is all," says Cataclysm.

"And causing mayhem wherever we go," says Cybernet as he pulls out a big red button and hands it to he.

"Who we pranking today boys?" I ask them both with an evil smile across my faceplate.

"This time it's the femmes locker room you know where the older femmes go to get ready for the next tournament?" says Cataclysm in a dreamy tone and Cybernet slaps the back of helm to get him out of his day dream.

"Yes and well this will cause them to leave and they will leave in half their protoforms," says Cybernet snickering at his twin since he was drooling at the idea.

"Awe what I would give to see that," says Fracture also daydreaming with the idea.

"So when do I push the button and unleash the kaos?" I ask all of them.

"After school so we can see everything when we get out of class, and it will be awesome" says Cataclysm in a daydream state.

When… "BOOO!" yells some two con right behind Cataclysm and they laugh at him in a fit of laughters.

"Miss us?" says Ruby and Diamond, Diamond and Ruby look exactly like their Carrier except they have their Sires Optics. and Ruby and Diamond have a pink paintjob with a red racing stripe along their side which give them a slight curve on their hips. Plus Ruby has a darker shade of pink than her sister Diamond she has a light pink shade.

"No but I know you two missed me," says Razor wiggling his brows up and down at them in response they roll their optics at his.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Ruby asks him with bored expressions.

"Other than bothering you two nope," he says with a smug look.

"Whatever Fracture, So who we planning on pranking?" asks Diamond.

"You'll see soon enough after school," says Cybernet to his cousins.

 ***Incase anyone forgot Cyclone is with Soundwave and Crystal is with Knockout, and Cyclone and Crystal are TWIN SISTERS… I repeat TWIN SISTERS. Therefore Cataclysm and Cybernet are cousins with Diamond and Ruby. Blackstar and Starscream are brother and sister Blackstar being the older on by 8 stellar cycles and Fracture is the cousin of Blaktron and Second cousin too Cybernet, Cataclysm, Ruby and Diamond ***

"OOO a surprise this going to be good," says Ruby with a wicked smile on her faceplate.

*RIIIIING* goes the bell and we all go to our next class. I have it with Ruby and Cybernet and it's survival training where we have to answer question and what to do if we were ever left alone.

"Ugh you now this class can be so boring at times," whispers Cybernet.

"I know what you mean but at least this might help us in the long if we ever you get actually lost," says Ruby taking notes.

"Ya ya I know but just you wait till we get out here this may be our last class to today but it is going to be one to remember," I say to Ruby.

"What do you mean what are guys planning anyway?" asks Ruby.

"We are going to prank the femmes in the Locker room it will leave them, practically in their protoforms, and Silver will be there in the locker room," says Cybernet knowing very well that his cousin had a major crush on the femme she was a grade above us but it didn't stop her from fawning or swooning over the femme everytime she passed by her.

"I, um, uh, and so it's not like I care about her anyway, besides she already has a partner now…" says Ruby in sad tone and looks away from us. " _Ouch now that had to sting, I know I would be really bummed out if Opticfire was with bot or con, Not that I'm saying I'm with her but you know it would sting and I would be devastated" I think in my helm._

"Well that's even more of a reason why we should remember revenge is sweet," I say to her with a wicked smile and she nods her helm at me.

*RIIING* goes the bell as we make our way to the locker room where we meet up with the others and get in our positions.

"Ready?" I ask all of them and they nod their helms and I push the button and we see all the femmes in the locker room busy out in their almost protoforms and screaming and running out. After the incident we all go our separate ways home.

As I walk in I see my little sister running towards me, she's eight Stellar cycles younger than me but I love her to death.

"Blacktwon where have you bwen I mwissed you," says Galaxia she has our carriers armor wear and the red spike on her helm with her seeker wings, but she has our sires armor colors with our carriers red optics.

"Sorry I've been at school little sis," I say to her with a smile on my faceplate.

"Blacktron is that you?" says my carrier as comes to walk towards me and gives me a hug and kisses the top of my helm.

Then I hear a knock the door and say, "I got it!" and go to answer it when I'm meet with my icy blue optic beauty.

 **Opticfire's POV**

"Hey Blacktron," I say to him as I go to greet him and see his smile on his faceplate as we go to shake hands like we normally do.

"Hello Blacktron is your carrier home?" says my carrier holding my two stellar cycle old little brother O'brien.

"Yes and please come in," says Blacktron as he lets us in and goes to his little sister Galaxia.

"Hi Galaxia," I say to her and see her whole faceplate light up at my voice and runs towards me and hugs my leg.

"Hi Optiwire," she says in her baby voice and I smile at her and hug her because she is just so adorable!

"Galaxia it's time for your nap recharge says Blackstar.

"Awe but we were going to pway," says Galaxia.

"There will be time for that later now come now off to the berth with you my sparkling," says Blackstar.

"Ok," says Galaxia as she walks with her carrier back to her quarters and my carrier walking with her as well with my little brother.

"Your little sister is so cute I wish I had one, don't get me wrong I love my little brother, but I can't play with him yet," I tell honestly.

"You can keep her, sometimes my little sister can be too much even for me. You want her you can take her," he tells me in a joking manner and we both laugh.

"If only," I laugh with him and then silence comes over us as we both smile at each other.

Then Blacktron looks like he has an idea pop into his helm, "You want to have a sleep over I can invite some of my freinds, and cousin over and you can do the same," he says suggesting a fun activity.

"You know I like that idea but how do we convince our creators and theirs to put this plan in motion?" I ask him. He looks at me and then runs off somewhere else I don't know where though, then he comes back with what looks like a communication screen and presses some contacts and sits on the couch.

"Who are you planning on contacting," I ask him, as I go and sit next to him and see who he is contacting.

"You'll see soon enough," he tells me with a smile, and then the screen enlarges into six mini screens.

 ***Note they do know each other freinds since they themselves have been freinds for like ever XD XP XD XP***

I see Fracture, Ruby and Diamond, Cybernet and Cataclysm, then I see Hotrod, Jetfire and Jetstorm, Gearshift and Chromatin, and Quicksilver.

"You are calling all of our freinds? How?" I ask usually the most a bot or can contact is three or two not six.

"This is my sire's Com. screen so it can go up to at least ten if needed," explains Blacktron looking at me.

"That is pretty cool," I say as I look at him and not realizing how close we were and scoot over to give him more room, and while still blushing and I see he has a small blush on his faceplate on his as well. Then Fracture and Hotrod answers their devices.

"Hey Blacktron," says his cousin then hotrod.

"Who are you?" Asks Fracture confused.

"I'm Hotrod and you are?" asks Hotrod.

"Designations Fracture, nice to meet ya," says Fracture as he looks at me and Blacktron.

"Oh hey Opticfire nice seeing you again," says Hotrod as he sees me with Blacktron.

"Hey Hotrod, Hello to you too Fracture," I say with a smile.

"You there in the decepticon area?" asks Hotrod a little worried.

"Yes and I'm with my carrier," I say and then my carrier and Blackstar come in and see us talking with them.

"What are you for doing?" asks my carrier with a smile. Then all the contact come into view.

"HII!" Go Ruby and Diamond with their cousins behind them, and then Gearshift and Chromatin, and Quicksilver come on and they say hello as well.

"Make it what are all of you up to? Blacktron you know you are not to use you Sire's Com screen, but I will allow this if you tell me what you two are planning," says Blackstar.

"We were wondering if we could have a sleepover with all of our freinds and a few family members too," I ask my carrier and Blackstar.

They look a taken back but smile at one another and nod their helms, "I'll allow this but please all of you do tell you creators about this and I'll assure them both Blackstar and I will keep a close optic on all of you," says my carrier.

"Yes!" me and Blacktron high five one another cheer on, then we run to the kitchen to make sweets for everyone.


	4. Chapter 3

**HELLO my lovely Readers I know I know been a while but here we are with yet another wonderful story for our lovely couple and we shall soon see some sparks fly with our young couple ENJOY THE STORY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Blacktron's POV**

Me and Opticfire were busy making energon sweets when there's a knock on the door.

"I got it," says my carrier.

"Hi Aunt Blackstar," says my little cousin Fracture who is the first to arrive.

"Well hello Fracture," I hear my carrier say to him, Just as both Opticfire and I just fished baking the rest of the energon sweets.

"You sure you will be alright Blackstar this a lot of sparklings to look after," says my Uncle Starscream with worry.

"I do have agree with Sparkmate on this one, this does seem illogical to look after so many sparklings," says my other uncle Shockwave.

"Don't worry yourselves, I'll be looking after the little con sparklings while Roadfire will looks after the bot sparklings, everything will be alright," explains my carrier.

"Ready to go say hi?" Asks Opticfire turning to me Primus I can't stop staring into her optics they are just so hypnotizing, I can't get enough of them.

"Yes but let's wash our servos first because I'm sticky," I suggest to both her and I, and she agrees soon it turns into a water fight and we are splashing each other. Then Fracture joins in as well with Ruby, Diamond, Cybernet, Cataclysm, Hotrod and Chromatin.

"Alright everyone that's enough," says Roadfire as she is handing out towels to everyone.

I look at Opticfire and I can't help but stare. " _She looks so beautiful in everything. I didn't realize it until now, but her breast plates are starting to look more defined she has a wonderful aft that swings from side to side, and just hypnotizes you. Not to mention that slight perfect hourglass figure that she has that is driving me… "Wait wait stop this," I think in my helm_ as I feel something pushing from my cod piece and hear my engines roaring slightly in my chest plate. I know what this feeling is and I need to get out here before anyone realizes I'm gone.

"Hey Fracture," I call out to my cousin and he looks towards me.

"What's up cuz?" he asks curious.

* **note Blacktron is twelve and almost thirteen and has needs I don't know how this works I'm not a guy so if I offend any guys out there I apologize in advance and I hold nothing against you guys***

"I need to relieve myself, cover for me ok," I say to him and he just nods his helm as I leave to go into the washroom. Once I reach the wash room I take off my codpiece and my spike springs open to it's full six inch Self and its' two inches thickness. Since I'm still young I still have a long ways to go till my final upgrade in which it will get bigger from what I was told. I gently grab my spike gently with my servo and slowly start stroking I gasp at the feeling. I couldn't help but jerk off at the image of Opticfire and her in her fully upgraded protoform. I imagined us is different positions and her moaning my name, " _oh Blacktron, oh please faster ah," with us doing dogie style. "Give it to me harder," I imagined her moaning as we do missionary position "oh, Tron please, I want more I want more!" I imagined myself banging her hard and harder and it was driving me crazy "Oh Tron, TRON, YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME OVERLOAD, OH, OOOOHHH!" and with that I came all over the floor. "_ Mmmmhhhh…" I muffle my moan and relax for a little while recovering from my jerk off of imagining Opticfire. When I catch my breath I clean up the mess I made on the floor and take my leave to see how everyone is doing. When I get back I see Hotrod with his arm around Opticfire and not even removing his arm I'm about to go over there when.

"Hey Blacktron mind if I talk to ya I've got something to say to you?" asks Cybernet.

"sure why not," I say with a fake smile and cheery attitude. Cybernet takes me into the kitchen so we may be able to talk without interruptions.

"You will not believe what I just heard about Opticfire," says Cybernet.

"What what did you hear about Opticfire?" I ask him confused and worried at the same time, " _Is she alright is something wrong with her?" I think in my helm_.

"She likes you dude," he says but I don't get my hopes up.

"No she d-" I get cut off by him.

"Ya she -" he starts but I cut him off this time

"No she can't, I'm a con she's a bot we can't be together! No other bot or con would agree to us especially our creators I mean you know how they can get if they are mad," I say frustrated and saddened.

He looks at me with a saddened expression as well, "well, even if she can't, she still does my friend and I know you like her too, just give it a try at least see where it goes it's the least you can do for her," he says and takes his leave. I'm left standing there in the kitchen frustrated and alone, little did I know that Opticfire was listen to the conversation.

 **Opticfire POV**

" _I can't believe Hotrod would tell some other bot or con about my crush on Blacktron. Oh he so going to get, and Black likes me? I don't believe it. I've never been more happy to hear this kind of news," I think in my helm as I make my way to talk to Hotrod about this._

"OK time for truth or dare my fellow bots and cons!" yells Ruby and Diamond at the same time.

" _Oh no… I think in my helm_ as I see Hot rod with them and he is looking and me giving me a thumbs with a smile and I see come towards me but Blacktron come towards me first.

"Hey Opticfire mind if I sit next to you?" asks Blacktron a little nervous and has a little blush on his faceplate.

I blush because I was not expecting this from him but I nod my helm as I take my seat on the corner of the couch with Backtron on my right side. I look over to him and he smiles at me as I look at him with a smile and continue to blush.

"Ok let's begin now shall we?" says Gearshift, Gearshift looks like his sire Wheeljack but has his carriers Colors of Silver and navy blue her name is Silverbullet.

"Ok everyone knows the rules for Truth or Dare but we are going to go over them anyway," says Ruby with and evil smile.

"Because bots you are in our town now," says Cataclysm matching his cousin's evil smile.

"ok rules for truth you answer any question thrown at you no matter how embarrassing, and for dare you get three choices to choose from if you choose none then you need to take a piece of your armor off," says Cybernet. He looks at every bot and con and we all nod our helms in agreement. I look at Blacktron and smile at him he looks at me and smiles too with a little blush on his faceplate.

"We are going spin this bottle to see who goes first," says Chromatin and spins the bottle. Soon the bottle stops spinning and lands on my younger cousin Quicksilver, she's only a year younger than me but we always have fun with one another and she looks a lot like her sire Smokescreen with his previous paint job of white and blue but also has her carriers orange in there as well.

"Ok Hotrod truth or dare?" asks my younger cousin Quicksilver as she looks at.

"I think I'll go with dare," says Hotrod with a smirk.

Quicksilver gives him an evil look, "I dare you to go into the nearest femme's locker room and run in there for five minutes in you protoform," she says and when she finishes every bot and con look at her with surprise, even Hotrod.

"You're on," Hotrod says with a smile and takes his leave with Cybernet and Cataclysm in case of anything all of us go over to the railing that is outside on the porch that Blacktron has for his home, and watch them leave. After about twenty minutes Hotrod, Cybernet, and Cataclysm all come back laughing their afts off.

"I can't believe you did it, and to see them with the looks on their face plates and throwing towels at you so you wouldn't look at them was hilarious," says cataclysm as we all crack up at their story of Hotrod's dare.

Mine and Blacktron's Carrier's are discussing political terms while we mess around they want to see how we would react to one one another from what I hear.

"Ok Hotrod your turn," says Cybernet with a smile still on his faceplate.

"Ok," he says and looks at me with an evil smile, " _he wouldn't dare," I think in my helm._ "Blacktron truth or dare?" he asks me.

I look at him in surprise, " _and here I tho- wait a minute he wouldn't dare! I think in my helm as I soon realize he is going to include me in the dare! "If Blacktron chooses dare! In which he will!" I think in my helm._

"I choose dare," says Blacktron with a smirk on his faceplate I can't help but think, " _oh why does he have to be so hot when he smirks," I think in my helm_

"Ok then I dare you to do seven minute of heaven with Opticfire," he says with a smile and I hear some cat calls from everyone and I'm blushing madly I look towards Blacktron and he looks at me with a blush as well.

"Ok," I hear him say to Hotrod and everyone watches as Blacktron leads me to a small spaced closet and watch him close the door and turn around towards me. "Don't worry we just have to be in here for seven minutes we don't have to anything if you don't want to," I hear him say as I see him take a seat across from me. I look at him and sigh relieved that we don't have to do anything so I sit next to him and feel him tense up.

After what seems like two minutes I decide to speak, "So we can just talk? You know to kill the time," I ask him not able to think of another way to kill the time.

"Ya i-if you want," he said in a little nervous tone and I can't see if he is blushing or not all I can see are his unique worried and nervous looking Optics.

Now is the time I think I can ask Blacktron the question because I hope no one can hear us through this closet, "Blacktron is it alright if I ask you a question?" I ask him a little nervous myself.

"You just did but I'll let you ask another one," I hear him say in a joking manner and I slightly hit his arm with my servo as we both laugh at his little joke.

"Ok Blacktron," I say and take a deep breath and say, "Is it alright if I li-" I never got to finish as the door swings open to Diamond and Jetfire saying, "Seven minutes are UP!" They yell at us.

We both get up and I hear "Awe you guys are no fun we were expecting you two to I don't know at least kiss," I hear Fracture say and I blush madly at that comment.

"Wh-What?" I say shocked that he would've thought of something like that.

Blacktron looks mad at him and lifts his cousin off the ground by grabbing a hold of his neck cables, "Say something like that again and it might be your helm that you lose next time," says Blacktron in a deadly tone that shuts every bot and con up and lets go of his cousin and his cousin looks at him a little worried.

"I think we are done with this game," says Cyberlink and we all nod our helms in agreement.

"Me and Blacktron made some sweets you all want some?" I ask all of them and every bot and con's faceplates lit up at the mention of sweets and all of them bombarded the kitchen.

I look over to the side and see Blacktron leaning against the wall away from everyone and I decided to take him some of the sweets that we made, "Hey Blacktron," I say with a kind smile as I look into his one red ruby Optic, that is on his left side.

He looks at me with a saddened smile and then looks away from me that's when I make the bold move and stand right infront of him, "You ok?" I ask earnestly and determined to figure out his problem.

He looks at me and just shakes his helm and motions me to follow him so I do out to his porch so we may be alone, "Do you ever wish you could ever be something else?" He asks me.

"Sometimes I do, because of all this being the sparkling of two Primes, I have so many expectations that I wish I didn't have to deal with, and it can be so overwhelming you know," I say to him honestly and feel lubricant drip from my optics and it just pours out. That's when I feel Blacktron pull me into a hug and he lifts my helm to look at him with my tearful optics and see him wipe them away I look up at him with his unique. Blacktron leans in towards me and I just stays still we are about an inch from each other. I look at him and he looks at me with his unique ruby red and violet purple optics. I couldn't help but get lost in them, and then he closes the distance between us and I close my optics. I swear I felt sparks everywhere and I feel Blacktron smiling into the kiss and so do I. I wrap my servos around his helm and he wants to deepen the kiss and I feel him bite my lip a little and causes me to gasp into the kiss and then he inserts his glossa into the kiss and I moan at the sensation as he deepens the kiss. I don't want it to end but he pulls away and rests his helm against mine, and he smiles at me and I smile at him. I have a little blush on my faceplate and Blacktron seems to have the exact look as me until the moment is ruined by…

"Awe," I hear the femmes of the group go and the mechs come out and gives, "wooh's" to Blacktron and I, I look as Blacktron with a smile on my faceplate and he looks at me with the exact same smile and a blush on his faceplate as we go to join the others and us holding servos together and smiling at one another.


	5. Chapter 4

_***Remember I do not own Transformers Character just my OC's***_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Blacktron's POV**

"Well look at you tron putting on the moves on ACK! choking, choking, you're choking me,"says Cataclysm trying hard to get out of my death grip on his neck cables.

"Not a word gets out about this. Am I clear! If any of our creators found out about this they would keep us separated!," I yell to all of them and let go of Cataclysm while he is still trying to regain recovery from my death grip on him. All of them nod their helms in agreement and we all resume our innocent antics and eating our sweets then we all were watching movies. That is until I hear the front door open and go check out to see who it is. That's when I see a familiar figure with silver and grey armor with a little bit of purple and violet optics like the one I have.

"Sire" I run to him and hug his waist since I'm that tall compared to my sire who is twice my size.

"Blacktron where is you carrier I've heard that Roadfire was coming today with both of her sparklings," says my sire as he picks me up and throws me on his shoulder with me laughing.

"Lord Galvatron Sir," I hear all of my freinds salute my Sire.

"At ease, you are all guests in my home and are still Sparklings, so no need for formalities," says my sire and they all nod their helms and smile at him while the rest of the autobots look at my sire in fear except for Opticfire of course.? She seems to be the only one that doesn't fear my sire.

"what is going on here?" asks my sire while looking at me and me giving him a nervous laugh while not quite looking at his optics.

"Uhh… well you see about that um uh… we are well you know um having a sleepover?" I say not quite sure how he will react to it. She is the only one that isn't cowering and gosh does she make my spark race just by looking at her and her optics always take my breath away.

"What is going on here Blacktron your carrier was telling me that you were what do you call it a sleepover?" aks my sire giving me a questioning look not quite sure if that was what it was called."Are you mad?" I ask him.

"Does your carrier know about this?" asks my sire"Ya both Opticfire and I thought it would be a good idea if our freinds got to know each other and what better way than a sleepover," I say to my sire.

"Does your little sister know about this?" asks my sire looking a little worried.

"No and if it is alright with you I'd like to keep it that way," I tell my sire in all seriousness and nods his helm to me and makes his way to the room where my carrier and Roadfire are.

"So what game shall we all do next," says Cybernet.

"Oh I know one game that we all can play," says Hotrod with a smile on his faceplate. We all look at him in question and then he says, "Never have I ever,"

 ***note they are still sparklings therefore they will drink highgrade yet… ?** **ﾟﾘﾉ** **?**

"I totally forgot about that game," Says Cataclysm with a smirk on his faceplate.

"Now this is a game where most of our secrets are revealed," says Chromatin with an evil smile.

"Oh I know, I'm going to like this game," says Gearshift smiling at Quicksilver and her returning the smile and everyone grabbing a glass of energon.

"Ok Bottle if you would please Ruby, and everyone knows the rules to the game never have I ever, you take a sip if you have done it and you do not take a sip if you have never done it," says Cybernet as he asks his cousin for the bottle and tells everyone the rules. The bottle is handed to him and he spins it then it lands on his cousin Diamond.

She is smiling like crazy and looks to everyone, "ok never have I ever kissed a femme," says Diamond and I take a sip of my energon and I see Ruby, Quicksilver and Cataclysm take a sip of their energon. Opticfire looks at her cousin as if she were surprised to see that her cousin liked femmes.

"Who did you kiss Silver?" Asks Opticfire using her cousin's nickname and her cousin blushes a little bit.

"Um you know Florawind?" says Quicksilver looking shy.

"OMG she likes femmes I always she liked Mechs looks like we learn something new everyday," says Chromatin looking surprised along with Gearshift who looks at Quicksilver with a death glare.

"You kissed Florawind and knew I liked her since we were kids and you kissed her!?" asks Gearshift glaring deadly at Silver.

"Hey don't get mad at me, I was just as surprised as you when she kissed me, I didn't kiss her she kissed me and besides she knows you like her. She just didn't like you in that way because she was into femmes sorry I didn't tell you. I knew you would get mad and hurt. Besides you know I don't think of femmes in that way you know I'm into mechs anyway," says Quicksilver. Gearshift looks at his friend and looks guilty and apologizes to her while calming down so we may continue with the game.

"Ok my turn," says Cybernet and that takes me off guard, "Never have I ever stolen something," he says and that takes me off guard even more along with his twin cousins and Fracture. Never would we have ever thought that Cybernet of all cons would not steal something he at least really liked. That's when me and the other cons and gearshift drink our energon drinks.

The game continued on with us laughing our afts off and joking around with one another and me getting to hold Opticfire close to me. We had a blast and me Opticfire decided to go to the porch once every bot and con was a sleep in the living room and Roadfire was resting in the spare quarters that my creators had. I turned on the lights that my creators had on our porch, and we soon watch the rest of the Decepticon city lights flicker on as well giving it a beautiful red and yellow glow. Opticfire looks out at the city in awe, and I can't help but stare at her. As I'm looking at her, her eyes sparkle with the beauty of the city shining off of them and to be honest I think I like my view even better. She turns her helm to me and shies away from me while blushing as she realized I was staring at her. I hear her giggle as she is still shying away from me as I try to wrap my servos around her and her running away from me, with me as the predator and her as my prey. I soon catch up to her and wrap my servos around her and start kissing her helm down to her sensitive neck cables and hear her moan and she covers her mouth and a blue blush covers her entire faceplate. I chuckle at her cuteness and continue to attack her sensitive neck cables and hear her muffle her moans with her servos in the process. I then carry her bridal style and she lets out a small yelp and covers her mouth so her giggles don't escape, I chuckle at her and I can't seem to wipe this smile off of my faceplate I keep adoring her beauty and can't seem to take my optics off of her.

She soon realizes that I'm looking at her and says, "What?" and is still being shy towards me.

"Nothing just admiring the scenery in front of me," I say and she looks at me and realizes that I wasn't talking about the city, but rather about her. She gets out of my grip only to wraps her servos around me and and I place my servos just above her hips and gaze into her optics.

"Well you aren't to bad yourself," She says to me and I scoff playfully at her.

"Oh really now?" I say to her and kiss her passionately I insert my glossa into her mouth and I feel both of our glossa's battling for dominance and of course me winning and exploring her mouth as she moans, we soon separate and smile at one another. And I rest my helm on hers and we both smile at one another.

"May I ask you a question?" I ask her nervous about how she will react to me.

"You already did but I'll allow another question if you kiss me again,"she says and I can't help but smile as I kiss her again and slowly pull apart from her tempting lips.

"Would you b-be my p-p-partner O-Opticfire?" I say in a nervous voice." _Damn curse my nerves," I think in my helm._

 _I know short chapter but please don't kill me there is still more to come!?_ _ﾟﾘﾉ_ _?_ _ﾟﾘﾉ_ _?_ _ﾟﾘﾁ_ _?_ _ﾟﾘﾄ_ _?_ _ﾟﾘﾄ_ _?_ _ﾟﾘﾆ_ _?_ _ﾟﾘﾎ_ _?_ _ﾟﾘﾎ_ _?_


	6. Chapter 5

***Note that I do not own transformers only my OC's***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Opticfire's POV**

"What?" I ask him, " _I'm not sure what to say I mean did I hear him correctly? Was Blacktron really asking my to be his partner?" I think in my helm._

"I asked you if you would like to be my partner? You don't have to answer right away I mean you do-" he never got to finish as I cut him off.

"Yes, I'd love to Blacktron, I mean being your partner that is," I say quickly and I can't help but smile up at him and I see him have a blush on his faceplate as well and look down at me but can't seem to wipe off the grin on his faceplate.

"Heh you know I never thought that this would happen you know?" he says to me and I look at him and smile as well.

Then Blacktron and I feel the whole Decepticon facility shake and ***BOOOM!*** we hear a nearby bomb go off and that causes the porch that we were on shakes even more and a big crack in the ground comes between us.

"Blacktron!" I yell as I go to his side and he catches me and we run inside until I feel something pull on my arm, "Ah!" I yell and then I feel Blacktron pull on my other servo.

"Hold on!" he tells me and has a death grip on me, I look to see what is pulling me and Scream like bloody murder It looks like a Scraplet head with the body of a Cybertronian. Then I feel myself being pulled towards Blacktron by a larger silver servo and see a purple blaster aimed at the horrid creature and a shot fired at it resulting in its extinguish.

"Get inside! NOW!" Yells Blacktron's sire Galvatron as he continues to fire at those horrid creatures with Blackstar and my carrier surrounding the rest of the sparklings and holding their youngest sparklings.

"Primus Starscream get your aft over here NOW!" Yells Blackstar through her com link as both her and Roadfire continue to fire at weird ugly creatures.

"WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS!?" Yells Hotrod.

My carrier fires at the last of the ugly creatures before she answers, "Those things are called Scraptillians Hotrod and they are no laughing matter, we need to get you sparklings out of here now Blackstar lead the way please." and Blackstar nods her helm and leads the way out of her home and down the halls carefully. With my carrier in tow and Galvatron at the back. Blacktron is with his sire and I stay closer to my carrier. I look at Galaxia and I'm surprised she isn't shaking in fear in fact she looks almost brave, but she continues to hold her carriers servo. I look to my carrier and see her trying to calm my little brother because he wants to cry. I tap my carrier and she looks at me a little frustrated and I hold out my servos to my little brother without saying words, and she looks at me surprised but hands him to me. He looks at me with his lubricant filled tears but seems to brighten when he sees me. I just smile at him at him and shush him and start to think about Blacktron and I. " _I wonder if we would have sparklings in the future I smile at the idea of us when we are older," I think in my helm_.

"How did you do that?" my carrier asks me astonished.

"Sometimes a sibling just wants their sibling to be with them is all, besides the sparkling sisters that you hire never do their job right so I have to step in and do the job myself. And Please carrier, next time you want to hire a sparkling sitter don't I already have trouble dealing with my younger brother I don't want to deal with the sitters that you and sire hire," I tell her frustrated that I'm the one that has to clean up the messes they make and stop them from hurting my little brother because they are frustrated with him.

"You know she is old enough to look after her younger brother Roadfire. My sparkling was looking after his younger sister when she was only a few orns old." says Blackstar winking at me.

"I think you may be right on that subject," says my carrier smiling down at me and my little brother sleeping in my arms.

We all hear a "*Hissss* and *GRRRRRR…* and lean against a wall as best as we all could a Scraptillian passes by sniffing the air but move on.

When the coast is clear we all make it to another building and I notice that it leads down to what seems to be a training room that is able to fit nearly every single con in it.

"What is this place?" I ask Blackstar.

She looks at me then looks forward and says, "This is our training area and safe house the doors here are as strong as the metal we use for ships when we we travel from planet to planet collecting energon."

"Oh so every con knows where this place is in case of attacks like this one?" I say surprised at their smart tactic.

"Indeed when we were first fighting Scraptillians there was already so much damage from the wars we had caused and made," says Galvatron with a grim look.

"Him, Blackstar, and Roadfire all go to where Soundwave, Cyclone, Shockwave, and Starscream are located when they see them they salute them and then run to all of their sparklings. Starscream is holding both of his six and nine stellar cycles old femmes Fractures younger sisters Ebx being twelve stellar cycles and Ulum at six stellar cycles. Cyclone is holding her two twin femme's that are two stellar cycle old and their designations are Soundtrack and Sonicblast.

"Carrier! Sire!" yells Fracture as he runs to his creators and younger siblings. His younger sisters run to him and tackle him to the ground and laugh. After his younger sibs get off of him his carrier looks to see if he has any injuries.

Sire!" I hear Cataclysm and Cybernet run to him and each one hug his peds on each side because their carrier was talking with Blackstar that was holding a recharging Galaxia. Then I notice that Crystal and Knockout are busy helping the wounded that are strolling in and Ruby and Crystal are busy taking care of their younger twin brothers Sideswipe and Sunstreaker that are also two stellar cycles old and are asleep in their twin sister's arms.

Then I feel my little brother stir and is rubbing his optics and looks at his surrounding then his swiss topaz blue optics land on me and smile. "Opwifiwe," he says with excitement and still trying to say my designation.

I chuckle at him and smile, "Opticfire, Op-tic-fire," I say trying to help him say my designation.

"Optwifire," he says getting it better this time around.

"Almost but we'll get there someday," I say to him giving him a smile. And putting him down while still keeping a sharp optic on him as I go to sit next to Blacktron as he is watching his younger sister play with his younger cousins Ebx and Ulum.

"Hey partner," say to him and making sure that no other con can hear us and keeping an eye on little brother as he plays with Ruby and Diamonds younger brothers.

"He looks at me and smiles, "Hey Partner, what you up to? Are you stuck with sparkling sitting duty too?" he asks.

"Yes and to be honest I've been doing it for quite a while, but I my carrier didn't seem to notice that I was this whole time but now she has so it makes me feel more responsible than what I was before I guess," I tell him honestly and he smiles wide.

"That's great at least there is progress with you and your carrier now," he tells me and I nod my helm to him with a smile.

That is until the moment is ruined with a femme con who looks to be a bit older that Blacktron and I. She has black servos and a dark green paintjob with pink and black racing stripes wraps her black servos around him. She has tight armor around her chest plates that make them look bigger than what they really were and very little barely covering her aft.

"Hey sweetspark you must be so stressed out. How about me and you go have a little fun maybe we-" she gets cut off by Blacktron.

"No Toxic I already told you and your gang of whores to back off I'd hate to repeat myself and if you don't like it then leave before you regret it," says Blacktron removing her servos from him.

"come on sweetspark you know we had a grea-" she starts but gets cut off again but this time Blacktron stands up to her and is a towering whole helm taller than her and he's younger than her.

"You fragging whore what part of no don't you understand? When I give you an order you follow IT! GOT IT!" yell Blacktron as the femme that was near him backs off in fright and goes to her group of freinds that's when I notice all optics are on us but they are mostly on me. I go to get me little brother he protest at first until he sees that it is me and stops immediately but my carrier and Blacktron's creators stop talking and go to their sparklings.

"You ok my dear?" Asks my carrier as she carries my little brother in her servos. I nod my helm to her but deep down that femme's words hurt me " _do I know Blacktron I mean ya we visit each other but do we really know each other?" I start to have doubts in my helm_ but my carrier looks at me and holds my servo and leads ne to Blackstar and Galvatron where their sparklings are.

"You know Blackstar I think now would ve a good time to make a decision and discuss this with our eldest sparklings," says my carrier.

" _What did she mean by eldest sparkling's what is going on?" I think in my helm._

"You know I think you may be right," she says with a grim expression and hands her youngest sparkling to Starscream and heads towards us as we all make our way to a separate room that looks to be a war room and a lots of cons are inside discussing battle plans.

"EVERY CON OUT!" yells Galvatron and every con leaves. Once the door is closed I take a seat next to my carrier as she holds my little broth O'brien. Blackstar and Galvatron are sitting across from us with Blacktron sitting between them.

"Opticfire, Blacktron, do you both know why we always have meetings?" says Blackstar as she looks at both of us and we shake our helms.

"Back when I was still Megatron and my spark had been extinguished I met with Primus herself and Unicron-" starts Galvatron.

"Wait I thought Primus was a mech not a femme" says Blacktron just as confused as me.

"We all did but I can assure you that the she is a femme. Anyway when I was with them both they had prophesied that the heirs to Primus and Unicron would rise and come together to finish a war that has been raging for eons," says Galvatron.

I look at him confused and say, "ok but what does that have to do with us?"

"Ya why are we here?" Asks Blacktron confused as well.

"Because that prophecy has to do with you two, you two are the living lines of Unicron and Primus herself. Blacktron which holds dark energon in your system is increasing as you get older, and Opticfire you are a daughter of two primes and have white synthetic energon in you system, and it is developing like Blacktron's dark energon," says my carrier.

Sorry it took me forever but here it is and please review what you think all critisism is welcome and great reviews love you my lovely readers byeXD XD XD XD XD XD


	7. Chapter 6

***Note that I do not own transformers only my OC's***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Recap_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Opticfire's POV_**

 ** _"_** ** _What?" I ask him,_** ** _"_** ** _I'm not sure what to say I mean did I hear him correctly? Was Blacktron really asking my to be his partner?" I think in my helm._**

 ** _"_** ** _I asked you if you would like to be my partner? You don't have to answer right away I mean you do-" he never got to finish as I cut him off._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes, I'd love to Blacktron, I mean being your partner that is," I say quickly and I can't help but smile up at him and I see him have a blush on his faceplate as well and look down at me but can't seem to wipe off the grin on his faceplate._**

 ** _"_** ** _Heh you know I never thought that this would happen you know?" he says to me and I look at him and smile as well._**

 ** _Then Blacktron and I feel the whole Decepticon facility shake and *BOOOM!*_** **** ** _we hear a nearby bomb go off and that causes the porch that we were on shakes even more and a big crack in the ground comes between us._**

 ** _"_** ** _Blacktron!" I yell as I go to his side and he catches me and we run inside until I feel something pull on my arm, "Ah!" I yell and then I feel Blacktron pull on my other servo._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hold on!" he tells me and has a death grip on me, I look to see what is pulling me and Scream like bloody murder It looks like a Scraplet head with the body of a Cybertronian. Then I feel myself being pulled towards Blacktron by a larger silver servo and see a purple blaster aimed at the horrid creature and a shot fired at it resulting in its extinguish._**

 ** _"_** ** _Get inside! NOW!" Yells Blacktron's sire Galvatron as he continues to fire at those horrid creatures with Blackstar and my carrier surrounding the rest of the sparklings and holding their youngest sparklings._**

 ** _"_** ** _Primus Starscream get your aft over here NOW!" Yells Blackstar through her com link as both her and Roadfire continue to fire at weird ugly creatures._**

 ** _"_** ** _WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS!?" Yells Hotrod._**

 ** _My carrier fires at the last of the ugly creatures before she answers, "Those things are called Scraptillians Hotrod and they are no laughing matter, we need to get you sparklings out of here now Blackstar lead the way please." and Blackstar nods her helm and leads the way out of her home and down the halls carefully. With my carrier in tow and Galvatron at the back. Blacktron is with his sire and I stay closer to my carrier. I look at Galaxia and I'm surprised she isn't shaking in fear in fact she looks almost brave, but she continues to hold her carriers servo. I look to my carrier and see her trying to calm my little brother because he wants to cry. I tap my carrier and she looks at me a little frustrated and I hold out my servos to my little brother without saying words, and she looks at me surprised but hands him to me. He looks at me with his lubricant filled tears but seems to brighten when he sees me. I just smile at him at him and shush him and start to think about Blacktron and I._** ** _"_** ** _I wonder if we would have sparklings in the future I smile at the idea of us when we are older," I think in my helm._**

 ** _"_** ** _How did you do that?" my carrier asks me astonished._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sometimes a sibling just wants their sibling to be with them is all, besides the sparkling sisters that you hire never do their job right so I have to step in and do the job myself. And Please carrier, next time you want to hire a sparkling sitter don't I already have trouble dealing with my younger brother I don't want to deal with the sitters that you and sire hire," I tell her frustrated that I'm the one that has to clean up the messes they make and stop them from hurting my little brother because they are frustrated with him._**

 ** _"_** ** _You know she is old enough to look after her younger brother Roadfire. My sparkling was looking after his younger sister when she was only a few orns old." says Blackstar winking at me._**

 ** _"_** ** _I think you may be right on that subject," says my carrier smiling down at me and my little brother sleeping in my arms._**

 ** _We all hear a "*Hissss* and *GRRRRRR…* and lean against a wall as best as we all could a Scraptillian passes by sniffing the air but move on._**

 ** _When the coast is clear we all make it to another building and I notice that it leads down to what seems to be a training room that is able to fit nearly every single con in it._**

 ** _"_** ** _What is this place?" I ask Blackstar._**

 ** _She looks at me then looks forward and says, "This is our training area and safe house the doors here are as strong as the metal we use for ships when we we travel from planet to planet collecting energon."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh so every con knows where this place is in case of attacks like this one?" I say surprised at their smart tactic._**

 ** _"_** ** _Indeed when we were first fighting Scraptillians there was already so much damage from the wars we had caused and made," says Galvatron with a grim look._**

 ** _"_** ** _Him, Blackstar, and Roadfire all go to where Soundwave, Cyclone, Shockwave, and Starscream are located when they see them they salute them and then run to all of their sparklings. Starscream is holding both of his six and nine stellar cycles old femmes Fractures younger sisters Ebx being twelve stellar cycles and Ulum at six stellar cycles. Cyclone is holding her two twin femme's that are two stellar cycle old and their designations are Soundtrack and Sonicblast._**

 ** _"_** ** _Carrier! Sire!" yells Fracture as he runs to his creators and younger siblings. His younger sisters run to him and tackle him to the ground and laugh. After his younger sibs get off of him his carrier looks to see if he has any injuries._**

 ** _Sire!" I hear Cataclysm and Cybernet run to him and each one hug his peds on each side because their carrier was talking with Blackstar that was holding a recharging Galaxia. Then I notice that Crystal and Knockout are busy helping the wounded that are strolling in and Ruby and Crystal are busy taking care of their younger twin brothers Sideswipe and Sunstreaker that are also two stellar cycles old and are asleep in their twin sister's arms._**

 ** _Then I feel my little brother stir and is rubbing his optics and looks at his surrounding then his swiss topaz blue optics land on me and smile. "Opwifiwe," he says with excitement and still trying to say my designation._**

 ** _I chuckle at him and smile, "Opticfire, Op-tic-fire," I say trying to help him say my designation._**

 ** _"_** ** _Optwifire," he says getting it better this time around._**

 ** _"_** ** _Almost but we'll get there someday," I say to him giving him a smile. And putting him down while still keeping a sharp optic on him as I go to sit next to Blacktron as he is watching his younger sister play with his younger cousins Ebx and Ulum._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hey partner," say to him and making sure that no other con can hear us and keeping an eye on little brother as he plays with Ruby and Diamonds younger brothers._**

 ** _"_** ** _He looks at me and smiles, "Hey Partner, what you up to? Are you stuck with sparkling sitting duty too?" he asks._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes and to be honest I've been doing it for quite a while, but I my carrier didn't seem to notice that I was this whole time but now she has so it makes me feel more responsible than what I was before I guess," I tell him honestly and he smiles wide._**

 ** _"_** ** _That's great at least there is progress with you and your carrier now," he tells me and I nod my helm to him with a smile._**

 ** _That is until the moment is ruined with a femme con who looks to be a bit older that Blacktron and I. She has black servos and a dark green paintjob with pink and black racing stripes wraps her black servos around him. She has tight armor around her chest plates that make them look bigger than what they really were and very little barely covering her aft._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hey sweetspark you must be so stressed out. How about me and you go have a little fun maybe we-" she gets cut off by Blacktron._**

 ** _"_** ** _No Toxic I already told you and your gang of whores to back off I'd hate to repeat myself and if you don't like it then leave before you regret it," says Blacktron removing her servos from him._**

 ** _"_** ** _come on sweetspark you know we had a grea-" she starts but gets cut off again but this time Blacktron stands up to her and is a towering whole helm taller than her and he's younger than her._**

 ** _"_** ** _You fragging whore what part of no don't you understand? When I give you an order you follow IT! GOT IT!" yell Blacktron as the femme that was near him backs off in fright and goes to her group of friends that's when I notice all optics are on us but they are mostly on me. I go to get me little brother he protest at first until he sees that it is me and stops immediately but my carrier and Blacktron's creators stop talking and go to their sparklings._**

 ** _"_** ** _You ok my dear?" Asks my carrier as she carries my little brother in her servos. I nod my helm to her but deep down that femme's words hurt me "do I know Blacktron I mean ya we visit each other but do we really know each other?" I start to have doubts in my helm_** **** ** _but my carrier looks at me and holds my servo and leads me to Blackstar and Galvatron where their sparklings are._**

 ** _"_** ** _You know Blackstar I think now would be a good time to make a decision and discuss this with our eldest sparklings," says my carrier._**

 ** _"_** ** _What did she mean by eldest sparkling's what is going on?" I think in my helm._**

 ** _"_** ** _You know I think you may be right," she says with a grim expression and hands her youngest sparkling to Starscream and heads towards us as we all make our way to a separate room that looks to be a war room and a lots of cons are inside discussing battle plans._**

 ** _"_** ** _EVERY CON OUT!" yells Galvatron and every con leaves. Once the door is closed I take a seat next to my carrier as she holds my little brother O'Brien. Blackstar and Galvatron are sitting across from us with Blacktron sitting between them._**

 ** _"_** ** _Opticfire, Blacktron, do you both know why we always have meetings?" says Blackstar as she looks at both of us and we shake our helms._**

 ** _"_** ** _Back when I was still Megatron and my spark had been extinguished I met with Primus herself and Unicron-" starts Galvatron._**

 ** _"_** ** _Wait I thought Primus was a mech not a femme" says Blacktron just as confused as me._**

 ** _"_** ** _We all did but I can assure you that the she is a femme. Anyway when I was with them both they had prophesied that the heirs to Primus and Unicron would rise and come together to finish a war that has been raging for eons," says Galvatron._**

 ** _I look at him confused and say, "ok but what does that have to do with us?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Ya why are we here?" Asks Blacktron confused as well._**

 ** _"_** ** _Because that prophecy has to do with you two, you two are the living lines of Unicron and Primus herself. Blacktron which holds dark energon in your system is increasing as you get older, and Opticfire you are a daughter of two primes and have white synthetic energon in you system, and it is developing like Blacktron's dark energon," says my carrier._**

 **Blacktron's Pov**

"What?" I say I'm at a loss for words " _Are we destined to become sparkmates or just allies I don't get it ya I know we need to work together but what are we supposed to do until that time comes?" I think in my helm._

"I know this my seem to be a bit much for both of you but because of this turn of events today we will need to keep you separated and trained for battle, The Scraptillians have left indeed but Roadfire will leave with the other Autobot sparklings and Opticfire's training will begin, and so will yours Blacktron. Your carrier and I will train you on how we were taught remember this you two both of you will not be able to see each other for the next twelve stellar cycles I know this may seem long but you two will prevail " says my sire. As he looks at both Opticfire and I.

"You mean we will not be able to see one another?" I ask him and he nods his helm with a grave look.

"The Scraptillians will want to capture both you and Opticfire, it is better to keep both of you separated for the time being and complete both of your training as soon as possible," says Roadfire.

"But why can't we train together?" asks Opticfire in a frantic voice I can see her fighting to hold back her tears I know this is going to be hard for her and me because we will be gone for so long and I want to be away from her! " _Ugh why is life always have to be so cruel! Can't I just be with some bot that cares about me as much as I care about them?" I think in my helm sadly._

"I'm sorry but we have already come to the decision and have decided on what is best for the both of you, this is the end of the discussion Opticfire," says Roadfire in a harsh tone towards her sparkling.

"You said that last time about the sparkling sitters and look where that got me," says Opticfire clenching her dentas.

"Where is this coming all of a sudden-" Roadfire never got to finish.

"You call that all of a sudden? I have tried for the past three years for you to at least listen to my inputs, but as far as your concerned you have done nothing more than ignore both me and O'brien. You know what he called me last month he called me, ME, his Carrier, you are his carrier and he called me the name you are suppose to have not me, I'm barely twelve stellar cycles old!" yells Opticfire at her carrier as she has Lubricant leaking from her optics.

At this new Roadfire is astonished by what she is hearing, "What?" says Roadfire having.

"That's not point anyway, as far as I'm concerned if we are to have a stable relation with the Decepticons. Then do we not need to work together again to defeat a common foe. As far as I'm concerned this not only involves our bot's, but their con's as well and every cybertronian that lives on Cybertron you think you are helping what good is it to keep us separated? Last time I checked in the past there were many differences between the both of our kinds because we were separated, Therefore I will not stand for it carrier." says Opticfire in a calm collected voice as she looks at my creators and her carrier.

I couldn't help but be feel for my partner yes my sire is gone a lot along with my carrier but at least they still make time for both me and my little sister Galaxia.

"She is right Roadfire as much as it will kill both of our kinds we need to work together if we are to defeat those bastardly things," says my carrier.

Then should we say that it is decided that we have our sparklings train together? Roadfire?" asks my sire as Roadfire looks like she about faint when we are interrupted by the door opening.

"Roadfire? O'Brien?" says Optimus Prime as he looking frantically around the and spots his sparkmate holding their mech sparkling and hugs them.

I see Opticfire's expression and can't help but think that both her and my carrier have similar backgrounds, I look to see my carriers expression and it seems she has one of frustration.

"Are you two really that daft!" Yells my carrier.

All of us look towards her and Opticfire in confusion, "You see your sparkmate and one of your sparklings but it seems what Opticfire says true about your lack of attention towards her," says my carrier in bitterness, what you care about is the sparkling that you seem to think will live out this war when in in reality it will be your oldest the one thing you two lack is compassion towards your two sparklings and therefore I can stand for it!"

"What do you mean?" says Optimus confused.

"I wasn't talking about you Optimus I was talking about Roadfire! She is a carrier yet the sparkling she carries doesn't call her carrier instead he gives that name to his sister, and the sitter you hire don't so much as lift a digit to help him it is your other sparkling Opticfire. Now tell me Roadfire what role do you play in your sparkling's life? Because as far as I can see this isn't the femme who would lay down her own life to save both of her sparkling not just one now tell me what of you Roadfire? says my carrier.


	8. Chapter 7

**Remember I do not own transformers just my ocs XD XP XD XP**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RECAP! XD XP XD XP**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Blacktron's Pov**_

 _"_ _What?" I say I'm at a loss for words_ _"_ _Are we destined to become sparkmates or just allies I don't get it ya I know we need to work together but what are we supposed to do until that time comes?" I think in my helm._

 _"_ _I know this my seem to be a bit much for both of you but because of this turn of events today we will need to keep you separated and trained for battle, The Scraptillians have left indeed but Roadfire will leave with the other autobot sparklings and Opticfire's training will begin, and so will yours Blacktron. Your carrier and I will train you on how we were taught remember this you two both of you will not be able to see each other for the next twelve stellar cycles I know this may seem long but you two will prevail " says my sire. As he looks at both Opticfire and I._

 _"_ _You mean we will not be able to see one another?" I ask him and he nods his helm with a grave look._

 _"_ _The Scraptillians will want to capture both you and Opticfire, it is better to keep both of you seperated for the time being and complete both of your training as soon as possible," says Roadfire._

 _"_ _But why can't we train together?" asks Opticfire in a frantic voice I can see her fighting to hold back her tears I know this is going to be hard for her and me because we will be gone for so long and I want to be away from her!_ _"_ _Ugh why is life always have to be so cruel! Can't I just be with some bot that cares about me as much as I care about them?" I think in my helm sadly._

 _"_ _I'm sorry but we have already come to the decision and have decided on what is best for the both of you, this is the end of the discussion Opticfire," says Roadfire in a harsh tone towards her sparkling._

 _"_ _You said that last time about the sparkling sitters and look where that got me," says Opticfire clenching her dentas._

 _"_ _Where is this coming all of a sudden-" Roadfire never got to finish._

 _"_ _You call that all of a sudden? I have tried for the past three years for you to at least listen to my inputs, but as far as your concerned you have done nothing more than ignore both me and O'brien. You know what he called me last month he called me, ME, his Carrier, you are his carrier and he called me the name you are suppose to have not me, I'm barely twelve stellar cycles old!" yells Opticfire at her carrier as she has Lubricant leaking from her optics._

 _At this new Roadfire is astonished by what she is hearing, "What?" says Roadfire having._

 _"_ _That's not point anyway, as far as I'm concerned if we are to have a stable relation with the Decepticons. Then do we not need to work together again to defeat a common foe. As far as I'm concerned this not only involves our bot's, but their con's as well and every cybertronian that lives on Cybertron you think you are helping what good is it to keep us seperated? Last time I checked in the past there were many differences between the both of our kinds because we were separated, Therefore I will not stand for it carriere." says Opticfire in a calm collected voice as she looks at my creators and her carrier._

 _I couldn't help but be feel for my partner yes my sire is gone a lot along with my carrier but at least they still make time for both me and my little sister Galaxia._

 _"_ _She is right Roadfire as much as it will kill both of our kinds we need to work together if we are to defeat those bastardly things," says my carrier._

 _Then should we say that it is decided that we have our sparklings train together? Roadfire?" asks my sire as Roadfire looks like she about faint when we are interrupted by the door opening._

 _"Roadfire? O'Brien?" says Optimus Prime as he looking frantically around the and spots his sparkmate holding their mech sparkling and hugs them._

 _I see Opticfire's expression and can't help but think that both her and my carrier have similar backgrounds, I look to see my carriers expression and it seems she has one of frustration._

 _"Are you two really that daft!" Yells my carrier._

 _All of us look towards her and Opticfire in confusion, "You see your sparkmate and one of your sparklings but it seems what Opticfire says true about your lack of attention towards her," says my carrier in bitterness, what you care about is the sparkling that you seem to think will live out this war when in in reality it will be your oldest the one thing you two lack is compassion towards your two sparklings and therefore I can stand for it!"_

 _"What do you mean?" says Optimus confused._

 _"I wasn't talking about you Optimus I was talking about Roadfire! She is a carrier yet the sparkling she carries doesn't call her carrier instead he gives that name to his sister, and the sitter you hire don't so much as lift a digit to help him it is your other sparkling Opticfire. Now tell me Roadfire what role do you play in your sparkling's life? Because as far as I can see this isn't the femme who would lay down her own life to save both of her sparkling not just one now tell me what of you Roadfire? says my carrier._

 **Opticfire's POV**

"And why are you one to question how I raise my sparklings? You know very well as I do that only one of the two sparklings that I have now are going to survive and with one of them in the war-" starts my carrier

"And WHAT If one of them is in the war!? there is not one yet! You show more compassion towards one the you believe will survive whe-" Starts Blackstar

"I know Opticfire will survive its O'brien I worry about because of his weak spark chamber all the medics in the new autobot base say he may only have five maybe six stellar cycles left to live. That is why I worry more for him than his sister I know she will be the one to survive but O'brien… he may never even get to see the end of this war…" says my carrier with her vocalizer breaking.

"What… why didn't you ever tell me this?!" I say shocked at the news

"It was our reason n-" starts my sire as my little brother starts to cry.

"Reason my aft! He is my brother and you didn't think to tell me that he has a condition!? And that I have so little time with him!" I yell at them both with tears threatening to escape.

"Optic-" starts my carrier.

"He is apart of this family as much as I am and You decide what is best for both of us! I've had it!" I yell at my sire

"Opticf-" starts my sire by this time O'brien is flailing his servos in our carrier's arms.

"Neither of you can't seem to take care of him or find a sitter to do the job right. I've been the one taking care of him not you! if anyone should have know it should have been me! he's my brother and it seems he is the only family that I can count on!" I yell at both of them.

"ENOUGH!" yells my sire and O'brien gets out of our carriers grip and crawls away from her.

"Why? Are you going to kick me out? You already want me out of your lives so badly, and it seems I hardly have enough time with O'brien as it is! Just tell me why! why… why..." I say and break down crying I'm sitting on the floor with my servos over my optics when I feel tiny servos on my right arm.

I look over to see my little brother looking at me with big swiss blue topaz optics he wipes a stray tear the runs down my face and smiles, "Cawier! Cawier! I wove you Cawier!" he yells and wraps his tiny servos around me and kisses my cheek plate and nuzzles his helm in my neck cables and say, "Cawier" and I wrap my arms around his tiny form and hold him tightly to me.

Everyone looks at us in astonishment especially my sire and carrier. I see guilt written all over my sire's faceplate while my carrier is in a fit of tears. " _Serves them right," I think in my helm._

"You are no longer apart of this family opticfire" says my sire astonishing all of us.

"What-" starts my carrier.

"You heard me Roadfire, she has continuously proven that she no longer wishes to be apart of this family.

"But Optimus-" says my carrier.

"I'm granting her this wish! she will no longer be welcome on the autobot base, and will forever remain a rogue and free to roam wherever she likes she won't have us babying her any longer," says my sire.

"No! Please Sire! Please don't take me away from O'brien pl-" I start when I get a slap across the face that sends me across the room Blackstar sees if I'm alright along with Blacktron standing protective over me and Blackstar.

"You Autobots are all the same disowning your own kind and for what? a little insubordination?" get out of my territory or I will force you out," says Galvatron glaring at Optimus as he holds a screaming O'brien and drags my carrier with him as she wipes her optics, and leaves with my little brother…

"No… O'brien… No…" and my world goes dark…

*Some time later* (because I feel like it! XD XP XD XP)

When I wake up it appears that I'm on a medical bearth with lights blaring and me having to readjust my optics, "oh my helm," I say as I get up slowly.

"Easy now you took a hard hit earlier take it easy," says a white pearl femme.

"My helm hurts," I say as I put both of my servos on my helm and groaning in pain.

"I know it will hurt for a while, but it will go away soon," says the pearl white femme, "So What's your designation my young sparkling," she says.

"Opticfire ma'am" I say to the medic bot as I get a better look at her oh this Crystal I know her twin daughters and sons Ruby, Diamond, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe, "oh I'm sorry miss you Crystal!"

"Indeed I am good to see your memory is ok now I need you do some physical exercises before I can let you go and see the other ok?" she says with a sweet smile and has me copy her movements. "ok I think you are ready to leave," she says and gives me the ok to leave. I dash out of there and pass by some cons who are injured and run off to find Blacktron when I spot Ruby and Diamond with their sire and little brothers.

"Hi Ruby, hi Diamond," I shout and run to them maybe they know where he is.

They look at me and wave and say their hellos looking at them with their little brother makes me sad and think of mine and the last time I saw him. I hate my creators for taking him away from me.

"I see you are well Opticfire," says Ruby.

"If you are looking for Blacktron he is in the training center," says Diamond winking at me.

I nod my helm to both of them and and giggle with them and say my goodbyes.

As I walk into the training center cons bigger than Blacktron surrounding him, and getting ready to attack him. When I see blacktron he looks ready for battle he has heavy and thick armor and I look off to the side I can see many femmes swooning after him and can't help but blush to know that he only has optics for me. When I see his opponents attacking him he moves with such swiftness and ease he dodges there hits and hits them with much veracity and knocks them out cold. When he has finished training he sees me and comes over.

"I saw you training and thought it better no to interrupt," I say to him as he comes closer.

"Well that's understandable did you enjoy the show?" he asks me with a flirtatious wink and leads me out of there.

"Yes and I hope you will allow me to train with you some day," I say in a joking manner and I see some of the femmes glaring daggers at me but I could care less.

"We can go to my house for now my carrier has your room ready of you are tired," he tells me.

"I think I might take you up on that offer," I say as I feel drowsiness taking over me then I feel Blacktron carrying me Bridal style. "Blacktron this really isn't necessary," I say perplexed.

"It's fine I got you, I know you had a rough couple of days just rest I've got you partner, and I'll never let you go," I hear him say as he kisses the top of me helm and I fall back into darkness…


	9. Chapter 8

_**Reminder I do not own Transformers just my oc's**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Recap**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Opticfire's POV**_

" _ **And why are you one to question how I raise my sparklings? You know very well as I do that only one of the two sparklings that I have now are going to survive and with one of them in the war-" starts my carrier**_

" _ **And WHAT If one of them is in the war!? there is not one yet! You show more compassion towards one the you believe will survive whe-" Starts Blackstar**_

" _ **I know Opticfire will survive its O'brien I worry about because of his weak spark chamber all the medics in the new autobot base say he may only have five maybe six stellar cycles left to live. That is why I worry more for him than his sister I know she will be the one to survive but O'brien… he may never even get to see the end of this war…" says my carrier with her vocalizer breaking.**_

" _ **What… why didn't you ever tell me this?!" I say shocked at the news**_

" _ **It was our reason n-" starts my sire as my little brother starts to cry.**_

" _ **Reason my aft! He is my brother and you didn't think to tell me that he has a condition!? And that I have so little time with him!" I yell at them both with tears threatening to escape.**_

" _ **Optic-" starts my carrier.**_

" _ **He is apart of this family as much as I am and You decide what is best for both of us! I've had it!" I yell at my sire**_

" _ **Opticf-" starts my sire by this time O'brien is flailing his servos in our carrier's arms.**_

" _ **Neither of you can't seem to take care of him or find a sitter to do the job right. I've been the one taking care of him not you! if anyone should have know it should have been me! he's my brother and it seems he is the only family that I can count on!" I yell at both of them.**_

" _ **ENOUGH!" yells my sire and O'brien gets out of our carriers grip and crawls away from her.**_

" _ **Why? Are you going to kick me out? You already want me out of your lives so badly, and it seems I hardly have enough time with O'brien as it is! Just tell me why! why… why..." I say and break down crying I'm sitting on the floor with my servos over my optics when I feel tiny servos on my right arm.**_

 _ **I look over to see my little brother looking at me with big swiss blue topaz optics he wipes a stray tear the runs down my face and smiles, "Cawier! Cawier! I wove you Cawier!" he yells and wraps his tiny servos around me and kisses my cheek plate and nuzzles his helm in my neck cables and say, "Cawier" and I wrap my arms around his tiny form and hold him tightly to me.**_

 _ **Everyone looks at us in astonishment especially my sire and carrier. I see guilt written all over my sire's faceplate while my carrier is in a fit of tears. "Serves them right," I think in my helm.**_

" _ **You are no longer apart of this family opticfire" says my sire astonishing all of us.**_

" _ **What-" starts my carrier.**_

" _ **You heard me Roadfire, she has continuously proven that she no longer wishes to be apart of this family.**_

" _ **But Optimus-" says my carrier.**_

" _ **I'm granting her this wish! she will no longer be welcome on the autobot base, and will forever remain a rogue and free to roam wherever she likes she won't have us babying her any longer," says my sire.**_

" _ **No! Please Sire! Please don't take me away from O'brien pl-" I start when I get a slap across the face that sends me across the room Blackstar sees if I'm alright along with Blacktron standing protective over me and Blackstar.**_

" _ **You Autobots are all the same disowning your own kind and for what? a little insubordination?" get out of my territory or I will force you out," says Galvatron glaring at Optimus as he holds a screaming O'brien and drags my carrier with him as she wipes her optics, and leaves with my little brother…**_

" _ **No… O'brien… No…" and my world goes dark…**_

 _ ***Some time later* (because I feel like it! XD XP XD XP)**_

 _ **When I wake up it appears that I'm on a medical bearth with lights blaring and me having to readjust my optics, "oh my helm," I say as I get up slowly.**_

" _ **Easy now you took a hard hit earlier take it easy," says a white pearl femme.**_

" _ **My helm hurts," I say as I put both of my servos on my helm and groaning in pain.**_

" _ **I know it will hurt for a while, but it will go away soon," says the pearl white femme, "So What's your designation my young sparkling," she says.**_

" _ **Opticfire ma'am" I say to the medic bot as I get a better look at her oh this Crystal I know her twin daughters and sons Ruby, Diamond, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe, "oh I'm sorry miss you Crystal!"**_

" _ **Indeed I am good to see your memory is ok now I need you do some physical exercises before I can let you go and see the other ok?" she says with a sweet smile and has me copy her movements. "ok I think you are ready to leave," she says and gives me the ok to leave. I dash out of there and pass by some cons who are injured and run off to find Blacktron when I spot Ruby and Diamond with their sire and little brothers.**_

" _ **Hi Ruby, hi Diamond," I shout and run to them maybe they know where he is.**_

 _ **They look at me and wave and say their hellos looking at them with their little brother makes me sad and think of mine and the last time I saw him. I hate my creators for taking him away from me.**_

" _ **I see you are well Opticfire," says Ruby.**_

" _ **If you are looking for Blacktron he is in the training center," says Diamond winking at me.**_

 _ **I nod my helm to both of them and and giggle with them and say my goodbyes.**_

 _ **As I walk into the training center cons bigger than Blacktron surrounding him, and getting ready to attack him. When I see blacktron he looks ready for battle he has heavy and thick armor and I look off to the side I can see many femmes swooning after him and can't help but blush to know that he only has optics for me. When I see his opponents attacking him he moves with such swiftness and ease he dodges there hits and hits them with much veracity and knocks them out cold. When he has finished training he sees me and comes over.**_

" _ **I saw you training and thought it better no to interrupt," I say to him as he comes closer.**_

" _ **Well that's understandable did you enjoy the show?" he asks me with a flirtatious wink and leads me out of there.**_

" _ **Yes and I hope you will allow me to train with you some day," I say in a joking manner and I see some of the femmes glaring daggers at me but I could care less.**_

" _ **We can go to my house for now my carrier has your room ready of you are tired," he tells me.**_

" _ **I think I might take you up on that offer," I say as I feel drowsiness taking over me then I feel Blacktron carrying me Bridal style. "Blacktron this really isn't necessary," I say perplexed.**_

" _ **It's fine I got you, I know you had a rough couple of days just rest I've got you partner, and I'll never let you go," I hear him say as he kisses the top of me helm and I fall back into darkness…**_

 **Blacktron's POV**

I carry Opticfire all the way to our new complex yes it's smaller than the one we had before but it will have to do until our new one is built. As I walk it I see my carrier looking at different datapads and Galaxia resting her helm on our carriers lap sleeping I walk in and her helm shoots up and sees me with a worried expression.

" _ **How is she?" asks my carrier through our bond.**_

" _ **She's ok I think I didn't bring up the subject that much, and I know she is trying to show that it doesn't bother her but I could see it in her optics that she is still bothered by the recent events," I tell my carrier through our bond.**_

" _ **How very receptive of you Blacktron I see you get that from me," says my carrier through our bond and with a proud smile on her faceplate.**_

I nod my helm her and take Opticfire to one of the spare quarters that we have in our new complex, and lay her down on the bearth. I'm about to leave when I feel a servo grab my arm and look down to see Opticfire looking at me with tearful optics.

"Please don't leave me, I don't want to be alone again," she says and holds my servo tighter, I nod my helm and lay next to her on her berth with my servos wrapped around her waist. With her next to me it's as if we were meant for each other. I mean she fits perfectly next to me, and I never want to let her go. I can't imagine her out of my life my spark would break into a million pieces if she were.

When I hear her motors null and her breathing deepen. I whisper to her "I love you Opticfire and I'm never letting anything bad happen to you again I promise," and kiss the top of her helm and soon fall into recharge with her.

 **Blackstar's POV**

I'm finally done with reviewing the work for a housing area for all of the cons whose houses have been demolished by those acursed bastards, and find Galaxia recharging on my lap. I smile at her and can't help but feel Opticfire's pain " _I know what it is like to be separated from your only family. Maybe we can bond threw it now that I think about it I better check up on her. After I take Galaxia to her berth," I think in my helm_ and carry Galaxia to her quarters. Once I leave her quarters I see my sparkmate Galvatron with a sly grin on his faceplate.

"Hello my dear sparkmate, how was you solar cycle" he greets and holds me close to him while holding my waist.

"Fine but tired… I'm still worried about Opticfire though," I tell him honestly.

"You can go and talk to her I'm sure she would appreciate it and I know you would be perfect to talk to her along with your brother as much as I would hate to admit it," says my sparkmate.

You know you're right on that part but it still bothers my past that is but everytime I look at my sparklings I can't help but think am I being to harsh? To overprotective? To overbearing? Am I-" I say as I get cut off my sparkmate

"Blackstar you are the most toughest, strongest, headstrong, caring, and most importantly the most beautiful femme I ever laid optics on in my entire life. Both you and your story are now apart of my life my sweet spark, as is my story now apart of yours. We are both not done with our stories Blackstar because now we both have two new chapters, and that is our sparklings chapters that we now following, and shaping" he tells me as he caresses my helm, and kisses me. " _Primus it has been forever since we kissed I still feel those sparks that we shared we were younger," I think in my helm_. I can feel him deepening the kiss and inserting his glossa as I wrap my arms around his neck cables and push him against the wall. We break apart to catch our breath and I hear our engines roaring he look at me with a smirk and says, "shall we take this to our quarters my queen?"

I was about to answer till we hear a crying Galaxia scream, "Carrier!" Immediately me and Galvatron think the worst till we see her running towards us with lubricant leaking from her optics, "I had a scary recharge!"

Me and Galvatron smile at one another and think " _ **maybe next time"…**_

 _ **Please review and let me know what you all think I love reviews even the bad ones so let me know! XD XD XD XP XP**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**I'm so sorry for the late update and well here the story you all have been waiting for**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **RECAP**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Blackstar's POV**_

 _ **I'm finally done with reviewing the work for a housing area for all of the cons whose houses have been demolished by those acursed bastards, and find Galaxia recharging on my lap. I smile at her and can't help but feel Opticfire's pain "I know what it is like to be separated from your only family. Maybe we can bond threw it now that I think about it I better check up on her. After I take Galaxia to her berth," I think in my helm**_ __ _ **and carry Galaxia to her quarters. Once I leave her quarters I see my sparkmate Galvatron with a sly grin on his faceplate.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Hello my dear sparkmate, how was you solar cycle" he greets and holds me close to him while holding my waist.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Fine but tired… I'm still worried about Opticfire though," I tell him honestly.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **You can go and talk to her I'm sure she would appreciate it and I know you would be perfect to talk to her along with your brother as much as I would hate to admit it," says my sparkmate.**_

 _ **You know you're right on that part but it still bothers my past that is but everytime I look at my sparklings I can't help but think am I being to harsh? To overprotective? To overbearing? Am I-" I say as I get cut off my sparkmate**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Blackstar you are the most toughest, strongest, headstrong, caring, and most importantly the most beautiful femme I ever laid optics on in my entire life. Both you and your story are now apart of my life my sweet spark, as is my story now apart of yours. We are both not done with our stories Blackstar because now we both have two new chapters, and that is our sparklings chapters that we now following, and shaping" he tells me as he caresses my helm, and kisses me.**_ _ **"**_ _ **Primus it has been forever since we kissed I still feel those sparks that we shared we were younger," I think in my helm. I can feel him deepening the kiss and inserting his glossa as I wrap my arms around his neck cables and push him against the wall. We break apart to catch our breath and I hear our engines roaring he look at me with a smirk and says, "shall we take this to our quarters my queen?"**_

 _ **I was about to answer till we hear a crying Galaxia scream, "Carrier!" Immediately me and Galvatron think the worst till we see her running towards us with lubricant leaking from her optics, "I had a scary recharge!"**_

 _ **Me and Galvatron smile at one another and think**_ _ **"**_ _ **maybe next time"…**_

 _ **Please review and let me know what you all think I love reviews even the bad ones so let me know! XD XD XD XP XP**_

 **Opticfire's POV**

I wake up from my recharge and to a light humming sound and snoring that fills my audio receptors. I look to see the culprit next to me and I can't but smile at the arm that's wrapped around me securely that belongs to me partner. I try to turn and face him without waking him up and fail at it as I see him stir and wake up from his recharge.

"Morning my sweet spark did you recharge well?" he says as he smiles at me showing his sharp dentas and props himself up on one of his arms and holds me close to him with his other. I take the notion to wrap my arms around him and smile up at him the moment is ruined when Blackstar enters the quarters and sees both Blacktron and I in our predicament.

"Carrier! Um… uh… we c-can explain!" yells Blacktron as he gets off the bearth and tries to reason with his carrier but she's not having any of it and crosses her arms and raises an eye ridge.

"Oh really Blacktron I'd love to hear how both you and a femme ended up in the same berth and having both you wrapping your arms around one another, let's hear it," says Blackstar with a glare towards him but Blacktron looks to be scared out of his armor.

"It was because I had asked him too I didn't want to be alone tonight so I asked if he would stay with me the night ma'am. After losing my only family the last thing that had wanted when I fell asleep was to be alone," I say catching Blackstar's gaze and the glare went away immediately.

"Come along Blacktron we have much to do today… If you are willing Opticfire I was hoping you would be able to watch Galaxia today I'm afraid both my sparkmate and I have other matters to attend to with Blacktron," says Blackstar having a close optic on Blacktron.

"Yes ma'am I'll keep Galaxia occupied while you are all away," I promise her and run outside my quarters that they let me stay in.

 **Blacktron's POV**

" _Oh Primus my carrier is going to have my helm I know it I'm a goner," I think in my helm._

"Blacktron is what she said the whole truth or did other occurrences happened?" asks my carrier.

I look at her astonished but I know she can tell if I'm lying from a mile away, "Most of it I was suppose to stay only until she fell into recharge but I guess I stayed long than I should have," I say while scratching the back of my helm in nervousness.

"Hmmm… We'll discuss this subject further when your sire comes home but for now get some energon in your system, because you are going to be trained in battle tactics while Opticfire watches your sister," says my carrier.

I nod my helm and run out of the quarters to find Opticfire helping Galaxia with her bath. They are splashing water and laughing Opticfire has a large cup in her servos and fills it up with the cleaning substance and is washes all over a laughing Galaxia. Galaxia giggles at this and then Opticfire proceeds to continue washing her and the get a large microfiber towel and wraps it around Galaxia and leads her out of the washroom and to Galaxia's new quarters.

"I wonder what our spark- ah no no no no I can't think of that right now," I think in my helm. I look down at myself and realize I could use a clean up as well. I go to get my cleaning supplies and microfiber towel, and when I enter the washroom I see a stark protoform Opticfire with a towel in front of her. when I look at her I can see all the curves that fit her nicely and her metallic skin is flawless I can't help, but blush at her beauty when I look up at her optics she seems to have been talking to me because she soon cover herself with her towel.

"Blacktron get OUT!" she yells as she blushes madly and starts to throw things at me and I turn tail and run the other way.

"SORRY!" I yell and sit at the couch for now while having my helm in my servos and try to forget what I just saw. " _I can't help but think of how beautiful she looked gosh I wish I could make her my spark mate already I know we are still to young, but looking at her like that. How could she not see how beautiful she looks, and to see her in all her glory gosh I just want to- no no no no ah! this hopeless to fight I wish we were older already because of these urges, and Opticfire my sweet sweet Opticfire, she is going to be my downfall." I think in my helm._

I hear the door to the washroom open and outcomes Opticfire with a new set of armor it consists of mostly white armor but with both light blue and dark blue flames on her helm and sides to me it gives her curves an extra sass to it and the flames on her helm make her optics pop out even more. I swallow thickly and look at her in astonishment not knowing what to say only thinking that I can't believe she is my partner.

"Quit gawking at me Blacktron I'm still mad at you and your carrier thought it would be a good idea if I wore something different so no con would suspect it to be me anyway so ya," she says a little flustered but irritated at me.

"It looks really nice on you Opticfire and sorry about-" I start to apologize but she cuts me off.

"Just don't do it again ok I know it was embarrassing for me but you don't need to bring it up please… AND IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU TOLD ANYONE ABOUT THIS YOUR HELM IS MINE!" she comes closer and threatens me.

"Yes ma'am," I say and make a dash for the washroom. "Damn that femme can be intimidating I think I'm loving her more and more," I think in my hekm.

After I'm done washing up I put on a new pair of armor it consist of mostly black but has gold and purple around my arms and peds with a black helm and gold spike on the middle of my helm. Once I get out I see Opticfire teaching my little sister Galaxia the cybertronian alphabet and number system.

"Blacktron are you ready?" asks my carrier I look up at her and nod my helm to her and we take our leave.

 **Opticfire's POV**

I see Blacktron leave with his mother and Galaxia is still sleeping I look for one of the communication pads in hopes that I may be able to contact one of my freinds from the Autobot base. I try contacting Hotrod first the call is ringing and then is answered when I see his faceplate.

"Huh? Who are-?" he starts to say

"It's me Opticfire, ya I know different look but I can explain please go somewhere private," I whisper to him through the datapad. He then looks around and moves to his quarters.

"How are you-?" He starts.

"I'm using Blacktron communication data pad," I says.

"Ok, and listen to me Opticfire this is important. Optimus prime and Roadfire have just announced your spark extinguishing from the Scraptillians attacking the decepticons. Right now every sparkling including us are to to take defense classes and any combat lessons. Your carrier won't even leave your brother's side and is still balling her optics out from what I've been hearing as well for your loss." says Hotrod.

At this point I'm in tears and and balling my optics out " _how could they how?" I think in my helm sadly._

"I'm sorry Opticfire but I need to go. Call me again if you need help with anything I'll tell our freinds you're still around, and tell them to be ready for anything you have to say," He says and hangs up with me crying.

"Opticfiwre why you crying," says Galaxia rubbing her sleepy optics and handing me her favorite toy and wiping away my tears.

"Galaxia you should still be napping here-" I start.

"I may be smwall but I know swomething is trwoubling you," says Galaxia looking at me seriously.

I look at her and just start balling my optics out she comes to me and starts hugging me on my right side. I hug her too and later we both decided to watch a movie and eat some energon sweets and mess around after all our excitement she fell asleep. I go the carry her and take her to her quarters and tuck her in, in her bearth once I leave I'm feeling sleepy as well and go to turn off the TV when I feel something hit me hard in the back of my helm and knock me out cold.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Hi everyone sorry for the late update and just letting you all know I may be updating from a week- two weeks because of school and well enjoy the story and please review I love know what you all think love all of those reviews! XD XP**_

 _ **Recap**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Opticfire's POV**_

 _ **I see Blacktron leave with his mother and Galaxia is still sleeping I look for one of the communication pads in hopes that I may be able to contact one of my freinds from the Autobot base. I try contacting Hotrod first the call is ringing and then is answered when I see his faceplate.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Huh? Who are-?" he starts to say**_

 _ **"**_ _ **It's me Opticfire, ya I know different look but I can explain please go somewhere private," I whisper to him through the datapad. He then looks around and moves to his quarters.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **How are you-?" He starts.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **I'm using Blacktron communication data pad," I says.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Ok, and listen to me Opticfire this is important. Optimus prime and Roadfire have just announced your spark extinguishing from the Scraptillians attacking the decepticons. Right now every sparkling including us are to to take defense classes and any combat lessons. Your carrier won't even leave your brother's side and is still balling her optics out from what I've been hearing as well for your loss." says Hotrod.**_

 _ **At this point I'm in tears and and balling my optics out**_ _ **"**_ _ **how could they how?" I think in my helm sadly.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **I'm sorry Opticfire but I need to go. Call me again if you need help with anything I'll tell our freinds you're still around, and tell them to be ready for anything you have to say," He says and hangs up with me crying.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Opticfire why you crying," says Galaxia rubbing her sleepy optics and handing me her favorite toy and wiping away my tears.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Galaxia you should still be napping here-" I start.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **I may be smwall but I know swomething is trwoubling you," says Galaxia looking at me seriously.**_

 _ **I look at her and just start balling my optics out she comes to me and starts hugging me on my right side. I hug her too and later we both decided to watch a movie and eat some energon sweets and mess around after all our excitement she fell asleep. I go the carry her and take her to her quarters and tuck her in, in her berth once I leave I'm feeling sleepy as well and go to turn off the TV when I feel something hit me hard in the back of my helm and knock me out cold.**_

 **Blacktron's POV**

When I get to the war room my Sire scowls at me along with my carrier behind me.

"We'll discuss this when we get back home for now you have other matters to attend to, now, POP quiz in a hostile situation-" says my sire.

"Survey your surroundings, look for any fatalities, then destroy any bot or con that stands in your way," I say with complete and stare at my sire with no emotion. These pop quizzes are for me to engrade into my processor in case of such situations all the sparklings learn these things in case of anything like today.

"Good now then how is your battle training coming along how many foes can you defeat at the same time?" asks my sire while circling around me and not looking at me my carrier is in the corner assessing the our situation.

"I'm able to defeat three foes who are almost in there final upgrade sire," I says standing like a soldier showing no emotion, and not even looking at my sire but rather straight ahead.

My carrier comes in front of me and looks me straight into my optics for a while without blinking and then pulls away and nods her helm to my sire and walks out the room leaving me with my sire.

"Today my sparkling I am going to teach you how to counter attack an enemy by leading them into a trap…" says my sire with an evil smile and with me returning the smile.

As he is explaining to me the different types of attacks and assaults of how to go about it I start to get a weird feeling in my sparkchamber until I hear Galaxia, " _ **HEEELP!" in a loud shriek.**_

" _ **GALAXIA WHAT'S WRONG?" asks my carrier.**_

" _ **Scraptillians and they took OPTICFWIRE!. . ." Yells Galaxia.**_

At the mention of Opticfire being taken away by Scraptillians I felt something in me snap… my optics widened and I felt my spark race through my chestplate. I could hear my own spark picking up its pace. I felt my short claws grow longer and my whole form heating up I then feel my legs buckle and a bright purple light surrounds me.

"Blacktron!" my sire tries to get closer to me but get pushed by the surge of energy that escapes my changing form.

"AAAHHHH!" I scream in pain and feel lubricant streaming down my faceplate and my vision getting blurry. My sire tries to get closer to me, but the surges of energy are getting out of control that he can't even get up. Soon a bright purple light engulfs me and I can feel my form changing; I look around and seeing my vision clearing up. I see changes on my armor from gold to black and hints of purple with gold and silver on my arms. My black shoulders plates are sharper on the sides with streaks of gold, silver, and purple. You can see my frame almost exacting my sire's and I can feel the crown on my helm have longer spikes as I reach up to feel my aching helm. I looks see my peds they're black and gold with streaks of a dark grey and purple I look to my sire and he just gapes at my appearance. Not even I can comprehend what had just happened…

" _ **Blacktron are you alright? Galvatron, we have been able to retrieve Opticfire, and I'm having some of our spies look around the perimeter to see of no more intruders" I hear my carrier say with concern for my well being.**_

" _ **I'm fi-" I stop and realize my vocalizer got deeper and look to my sire.**_

" _ **He is fine Blackstar, I believe Blacktron has achieved his second to last upgrade my dear Blackstar," Says my sire through our bond.**_

" _ **THAT WAS BLACKTRON?!" yells my carrier through our bond and I can feel her surprise and happiness.**_

" _ **Yeah… Hi carrier," I say to her through our bond not knowing what to say.**_

" _ **Awe my little sparkling is growing up so much! I told you when you were little to stay little! Primus! you keep this up and… I don't know if I'm ready to give you up to this war so soon!" yells my carrier crying through our bond feeling nervous.**_

" _ **He'll be a fine warrior Blackstar and you know as well as I do that he is going to be a great leader someday," says my sire through the bond.**_ My sire helps me get on my peds and I see now how tall the upgrade made me compared to my sire. Before I was just below his chestplate and now I'm at his shoulder plates. He looks at me with surprise as well and motions for me to follow him home.

 ***Time skip* because I feel like it! XD XP XD XP**

When my sire and I get home I see Galaxia awake and Opticfire asleep on our couch resting her helm on my carriers thigh.

"Well look at you…" purrs my carrier in approval of my new form as she finally get a good look at me.

I laugh nervously and scratch the back of my helm when I see Galaxia's expression of staring at me in astonishment she's now up to my knee instead of my waste.

"PRIMUS! YOUR HUGE!" Yells Galaxia.

"Huh? What!? I'm up!" yells Opticfire shooting up and out of her seat to fast and almost tipping over in the process.

"Take it easy Opticfire," I say steadying her.

She looks at me and is bewildered, "AAAHHH! STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER!" She yells and and backs up into the coffee table behind her and nearly falls had it not been for me reaching out for her and stopping hr from falling and me steadying her once again she blushes at me still looks at me bewildered then narrows her optics and says, "Blacktron!?"

"Ya," I say taking a step back and scratching the back on my helm and smiling at her.

"Primus, you definitely got an upgrade," she says perplexed looking me up and down.

"Ya so I've been told," I say with a smile.

"She's about to say something when I see her Optics widen all of a sudden and see her clutching her form when a bright white light surrounds her, "AAAAHHH!" she shrieks.I try to get near her but the surges of energy knock me back but I quickly regain my balance but my creators get knocked back along with my little sister getting knocked into my sire.

"Ahh!" yells Galaxia as my sire holds onto her and gets her to her room. My carrier appears to be stuck to the wall behind Opticfire.

"Opticfire!" I yell as I try to fight the gravity she is creating in the room.

"AAAHHH! IT HURTS!" She yells as I see lubricant pouring out of her firie blue optics. I see her form changing, she's getting taller and has more curves her, her armor becomes more armored and feminine she now has a metal like braid on the back of her helm that reaches below her waist and it consists of dark blue with lighter shades of blue and white. Her helm is dark blue with white and light blue flames. Her peds and arms are light and darker shades of blue with white flames, and the rest of her armor is light blue with flaming swirls of white and dark blue. Her optics are what make me even more intrigued they are a flaming blue anymore they're icy blue flames that are striking. Once her breathing steadies she looks at me confused, "What?" she says but her vocalizer has made her voice more feminine looking at me confused.

"Um you might want a mirror," I say to her looking at her striking form. She tries to get up but I help her make her way to the washroom.

After she makes her way to the washroom I turn to leave when I'm confronted with my carrier raising an optic ridge.

"Um did I do something wrong?" I ask her she shakes her helm and motions for me to follow her.

"You like her don't you Blacktron?" she asks me straight in the optics.

I stare at her not showing her any emotions and hold my helm down, "is it that obvious?" I ask her not make contact with her optics and confessing that I do like Opticfire.

"No but you are just like your sire… So it wasn't that easy to tell," says my carrier.

"Are you mad at me?" I ask her.

"You'd be surprise to know that your sire and I were hoping that you and Opticfire would get together," she says leaning against the wall and looking at me with a smile on her faceplate.

"Wha…?" I say not quite getting anything of what she just said and looking at her utterly and completely confused.

"Oh please blacktron you and Opticfire were there when you sire and I were talking about it with Opticfire's creators five stellar cycles ago," says my carrier.

Then is hits me, " _Oh Primus! Is that what they were talking about back then I thought they just wanted me and Opticfire to get along like great pals! Primus was that for our betrothal!?" I think in my hem._

 _ ***Memory***_

" _ **So the arrangement is they are to get to know each other until they are say eighteen stellar cycles old and see where it leads if I'm not correct?" asks my sire looking at Optimus and he nods his helm at my sire.**_

" _ **It sounds nice but we do know that they will have to meet frequently until that day come," says my carrier looking at both Optimus and Roadfire.**_

 _ **We are aware of that, your sparkling may vis-" Roadfire got cut off by my carrier.**_

" _ **And what of you Sparkling" I am aware that you probably won't let her out of your site as I am to do the same with my sparkling. You doubt our security but as far as I'm concerned we both need to meet on common ground here. For I will accompany my sparkling should anything happen to him and either you or Optimus can do the same with yours fair enough?" asks Blackstar looking at both of them. Optimus and Roadfire look at each other and nod their helms to one another.**_

" _ **We accept this arrangement, but first let the Sparklings at least get to know each, while we discuss other matters," says Optimus as he stands up with Roadfire and my creators following.**_

 _ ***End of Memory***_

" _I remember now so that's why they wanted us to get along, Mighty Allspark they want us to be be SPARKMATES!" I think in my helm._

THAT'S WHAT YOU FOUR WERE TALKING ABOUT PRIMUS! I thought you all were talking about me and Opticfire just being allies!" I say to her now understanding what she had meant.

"In deed but I guess the both of were too naive to comprehend what we were discussing but since both you and her are in you final stages of reaching you final upgrade we need to advance your training and see where Opticfire is with hers," says my carrier as she goes and makes arrangements for me and Opticfire

Please review Love reviews! XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XP


	12. Chapter 11

_**Recap**_

 _ **Blacktron's POV**_

 _ **When I get to the war room my Sire scowls at me along with my carrier behind me.**_

 _ **"We'll discuss this when we get back home for now you have other matters to attend to, now, POP quiz in a hostile situation-" says my sire.**_

 _ **"Survey your surroundings, look for any fatalities, then destroy any bot or con that stands in your way," I say with complete and stare at my sire with no emotion. These pop quizzes are for me to engrade into my processor in case of such situations all the sparklings learn these things in case of anything like today.**_

 _ **"Good now then how is your battle training coming along how many foes can you defeat at the same time?" asks my sire while circling around me and not looking at me my carrier is in the corner assessing the our situation.**_

 _ **"I'm able to defeat three foes who are almost in there final upgrade sire," I says standing like a soldier showing no emotion, and not even looking at my sire but rather straight ahead.**_

 _ **My carrier comes in front of me and looks me straight into my optics for a while without blinking and then pulls away and nods her helm to my sire and walks out the room leaving me with my sire.**_

 _ **"Today my sparkling I am going to teach you how to counter attack an enemy by leading them into a trap…" says my sire with an evil smile and with me returning the smile.**_

 _ **As he is explaining to me the different types of attacks and assaults of how to go about it I start to get a weird feeling in my sparkchamber until I hear Galaxia, "HEEELP!" in a loud shriek.**_

 _ **"GALAXIA WHAT'S WRONG?" asks my carrier.**_

 _ **"Scraptillians and they took OPTICFWIRE!. . ." Yells Galaxia.**_

 _ **At the mention of Opticfire being taken away by Scraptillians I felt something in me snap… my optics widened and I felt my spark race through my chestplate. I could hear my own spark picking up its pace. I felt my short claws grow longer and my whole form heating up I then feel my legs buckle and a bright purple light surrounds me.**_

 _ **"Blacktron!" my sire tries to get closer to me but get pushed by the surge of energy that escapes my changing form.**_

 _ **"AAAHHHH!" I scream in pain and feel lubricant streaming down my faceplate and my vision getting blurry. My sire tries to get closer to me, but the surges of energy are getting out of control that he can't even get up. Soon a bright purple light engulfs me and I can feel my form changing; I look around and seeing my vision clearing up. I see changes on my armor from gold to black and hints of purple with gold and silver on my arms. My black shoulders plates are sharper on the sides with streaks of gold, silver, and purple. You can see my frame almost exacting my sire's and I can feel the crown on my helm have longer spikes as I reach up to feel my aching helm. I looks see my peds they're black and gold with streaks of a dark grey and purple I look to my sire and he just gapes at my appearance. Not even I can comprehend what had just happened…**_

 _ **"Blacktron are you alright? Galvatron, we have been able to retrieve Opticfire, and I'm having some of our spies look around the perimeter to see of no more intruders" I hear my carrier say with concern for my well being.**_

 _ **"I'm fi-" I stop and realize my vocalizer got deeper and look to my sire.**_

 _ **"He is fine Blackstar, I believe Blacktron has achieved his second to last upgrade my dear Blackstar," Says my sire through our bond.**_

 _ **"THAT WAS BLACKTRON?!" yells my carrier through our bond and I can feel her surprise and happiness.**_

 _ **"Yeah… Hi carrier," I say to her through our bond not knowing what to say.**_

 _ **"Awe my little sparkling is growing up so much! I told you when you were little to stay little! Primus! you keep this up and… I don't know if I'm ready to give you up to this war so soon!" yells my carrier crying through our bond feeling nervous.**_

 _ **"He'll be a fine warrior Blackstar and you know as well as I do that he is going to be a great leader someday," says my sire through the bond. My sire helps me get on my peds and I see now how tall the upgrade made me compared to my sire. Before I was just below his chestplate and now I'm at his shoulder plates. He looks at me with surprise as well and motions for me to follow him home.**_

 _ ***Time skip* because I feel like it! XD XP XD XP**_

 _ **When my sire and I get home I see Galaxia awake and Opticfire asleep on our couch resting her helm on my carriers thigh.**_

 _ **"Well look at you…" purrs my carrier in approval of my new form as she finally get a good look at me.**_

 _ **I laugh nervously and scratch the back of my helm when I see Galaxia's expression of staring at me in astonishment she's now up to my knee instead of my waste.**_

 _ **"PRIMUS! YOUR HUGE!" Yells Galaxia.**_

 _ **"Huh? What!? I'm up!" yells Opticfire shooting up and out of her seat to fast and almost tipping over in the process.**_

 _ **"Take it easy Opticfire," I say steadying her.**_

 _ **She looks at me and is bewildered, "AAAHHH! STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER!" She yells and and backs up into the coffee table behind her and nearly falls had it not been for me reaching out for her and stopping hr from falling and me steadying her once again she blushes at me still looks at me bewildered then narrows her optics and says, "Blacktron!?"**_

 _ **"Ya," I say taking a step back and scratching the back on my helm and smiling at her.**_

 _ **"Primus, you definitely got an upgrade," she says perplexed looking me up and down.**_

 _ **"Ya so I've been told," I say with a smile.**_

 _ **"She's about to say something when I see her Optics widen all of a sudden and see her clutching her form when a bright white light surrounds her, "AAAAHHH!" she shrieks.I try to get near her but the surges of energy knock me back but I quickly regain my balance but my creators get knocked back along with my little sister getting knocked into my sire.**_

 _ **"Ahh!" yells Galaxia as my sire holds onto her and gets her to her room. My carrier appears to be stuck to the wall behind Opticfire.**_

 _ **"Opticfire!" I yell as I try to fight the gravity she is creating in the room.**_

 _ **"AAAHHH! IT HURTS!" She yells as I see lubricant pouring out of her firie blue optics. I see her form changing, she's getting taller and has more curves her, her armor becomes more armored and feminine she now has a metal like braid on the back of her helm that reaches below her waist and it consists of dark blue with lighter shades of blue and white. Her helm is dark blue with white and light blue flames. Her peds and arms are light and darker shades of blue with white flames, and the rest of her armor is light blue with flaming swirls of white and dark blue. Her optics are what make me even more intrigued they are a flaming blue anymore they're icy blue flames that are striking. Once her breathing steadies she looks at me confused, "What?" she says but her vocalizer has made her voice more feminine looking at me confused.**_

 _ **"Um you might want a mirror," I say to her looking at her striking form. She tries to get up but I help her make her way to the washroom.**_

 _ **After she makes her way to the washroom I turn to leave when I'm confronted with my carrier raising an optic ridge.**_

 _ **"Um did I do something wrong?" I ask her she shakes her helm and motions for me to follow her.**_

 _ **"You like her don't you Blacktron?" she asks me straight in the optics.**_

 _ **I stare at her not showing her any emotions and hold my helm down, "is it that obvious?" I ask her not make contact with her optics and confessing that I do like Opticfire.**_

 _ **"No but you are just like your sire… So it wasn't that easy to tell," says my carrier.**_

 _ **"Are you mad at me?" I ask her.**_

 _ **"You'd be surprise to know that your sire and I were hoping that you and Opticfire would get together," she says leaning against the wall and looking at me with a smile on her faceplate.**_

 _ **"Wha…?" I say not quite getting anything of what she just said and looking at her utterly and completely confused.**_

 _ **"Oh please blacktron you and Opticfire were there when you sire and I were talking about it with Opticfire's creators five stellar cycles ago," says my carrier.**_

 _ **Then is hits me, "Oh Primus! Is that what they were talking about back then I thought they just wanted me and Opticfire to get along like great pals! Primus was that for our betrothal!?" I think in my hem.**_

 _ ***Memory***_

 _" **So the arrangement is they are to get to know each other until they are say eighteen stellar cycles old and see where it leads if I'm not correct?" asks my sire looking at Optimus and he nods his helm at my sire.**_

 _" **It sounds nice but we do know that they will have to meet frequently until that day come," says my carrier looking at both Optimus and Roadfire.**_

 _ **We are aware of that, your sparkling may vis-" Roadfire got cut off by my carrier.**_

 _" **And what of you Sparkling" I am aware that you probably won't let her out of your site as I am to do the same with my sparkling. You doubt our security but as far as I'm concerned we both need to meet on common ground here. For I will accompany my sparkling should anything happen to him and either you or Optimus can do the same with yours fair enough?" asks Blackstar looking at both of them. Optimus and Roadfire look at each other and nod their helms to one another.**_

 _" **We accept this arrangement, but first let the Sparklings at least get to know each, while we discuss other matters," says Optimus as he stands up with Roadfire and my creators following.**_

 _ ***End of Memory***_

 ** _"I remember now so that's why they wanted us to get along, Mighty Allspark they want us to be be SPARKMATES!" I think in my helm._**

 **THAT'S WHAT YOU FOUR WERE TALKING ABOUT PRIMUS! I thought you all were talking about me and Opticfire just being allies!" I say to her now understanding what she had meant.**

 **"In deed but I guess the both of were too naive to comprehend what we were discussing but since both you and her are in you final stages of reaching you final upgrade we need to advance your training and see where Opticfire is with hers," says my carrier.**

 _ ***Five stellar cycles later* (Note now Blacktron and Opticfire are now 17 stellar cycles old) XD XP) proceed to reading!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Opticfire's POV**

" _It's been five stellar cycles since both Blacktron and I had our second to final upgrade and I must say my partner is looking hella HOT! Of course there will be a few decepticon femmes who will glare or challenge me for the right to be his partner. Sad to say for them because I can kick AFT! If needed to of course. Yes Blacktron and I are still together and I must say the decepticons are nothing like what the other autobots try to tell me on occasion. My creators will come here and try to apologizes to me or of course talk politics to Galvatron and Blackstar, but the thing is I want nothing to do with them. After the offlining of my little brother O'brien by the accursed Scraptillians claws. The thing was my creators had other matters to attend, but the sparkling sitter that was supposed to be taking are of him decided to flee the scene and abandon my brother to his imminent death. I felt his fear and loss of the only family that I had ever known and I wouldn't leave my quarters for an entire vorn. I barely recharged, hardly had any energon, and I was really close to the brink of offlining had it not been for Blackstar and Blacktron. Blackstar considers me to be one of the sparklings that she never had and well you can imagine my surprise when I heard that both Galvatron and Blackstar were overjoyed for me and Blacktron's relationship. I still blame my creators for their mistake had they not disowned me I could've been there for him, but like the stubborn Sire I have he still refused to let me go back home to my only family. Now both "them" and I are paying the price for the loss of my brother. I had attended his funeral but didn't even greet Optimus or Roadfire, Roadfire tried to reach out to me but I refused to be anywhere near them I'm was only their for my really family, the only family that never got a chance to have a real life, that was three stellar cycles ago. Now I've finally recovered thanks to the help of Blacktron and his family and things are about to get interesting…."_

"Come on Blacktron you are going to be late for our class!" I yelled at the bottom of the stairs. Blacktron and his creators were able to rebuild all the damage that the Scraptllians had caused. Yes, there are some still roaming, but thanks to Soundwave, Cyclone and their two twin boys Cybernet and Cataclysm. Things are finally looking up the decepticons there's still crime going around here but only miner ones.

"Ok Let's go!" yells Blacktron as he is carrying his Black bag that had a gold decepticon symbol.

"Took you long enough you take longer than me," I say in a joking manner and transform into my Grounder form it looks like an Earth Camaro with light and dark blue flames, while he transforms into his purple, black, silver and gold jet fighter.

"Shall we?" he asks.

"I thought you'd never ask!" I yell and take off speeding.

*Time skip*

By the time Blacktron and I get their we are practically running to our class where we have Cataclysm and Fracture. Cataclysm definitely looks like his sire but has a halfway visor showing only his mouth and has a Black helm with an indigo, and purple paint job with black stripes on his sides his twin brother Cybernet looks just like his twin except he has a purple helm. Fracture has his full upgrade now yes I know surprising all of us but now he's as tall as his Sire, and he has many similarities as him. Though he holds his carriers frame likeness and has his optics Fracture is a grounder like his Sire. Since this is our last year in school we will all go to the academy after this to see where we excel in and hopefully make a career out of it many of the cons are actually happy with where they work because of this.

When I'm running to the door I can feel Blacktron hot on my peds and I run into class and sit down in my seat before Blacktron can and we are both laughing I get a few glares from femmes and Mechs but " _To bad Fraggers I'm with my partner so deal WITH… IT! I think in my helm._

"So Blacktron did you see the fight last night with Brawler and Thunder it was the fragging awesome!" yells Cataclysm.

"Of course I did Cataclysm! I was with my sire when we were watching it! My carrier isn't to into it so she had a femmes day out with Opticfire and my little sister Galaxia," I hear Blacktron say to Cataclysm.

"Nice!" he says as they do what those humans call a bro hug his friend and cousin Fracture. I give both of them a hug and feel Blacktron behind me and wrap his servos around me as soon as I break away from the hug I give Fracture and Cataclysm. I feel him rest his helm on top of mine and see Fracture and Cataclysm shake their helm and role their optics while I blush a little and try to glare daggers at them, but with the look on my faceplate they just bust out laughing their afts off. Sad to say I'm not very intimidating to other cons for crying out loud I couldn't be scary even if I tried!

"GEE thanks for the HELP!" I yell as they head to their seats still busting out laughing. "And YOU OFF!" I say trying to get away from Blacktron but mighty allspark does he have a death GRIP!

"Nope sorry sweetspark," says Blacktron as he carries me bridal style to our seats next to Cataclysm and Fracture.

"Hmph" I say as I pout like a little sparkling.

"Awe don't make that face you know I-" he starts as he leans in but was interrupted by the teach of the this class.

"Alright every con get to your seats come on we have group projects to pick and groups!" yells Cutstrike he has dark red and brown paint job and is a grounder he's out teach for history.

"We'll talk about this later," Blacktron says and winks at me and my flustered faceplate that I try to cover up. " _UGH! Curse you Blacktron! Primus do I love this mech!" I think in my helm and turn my helm away from him._

"Alright the groups will be assigned once you have… finished your history pop Quiz!" yells Cutstrike.

"Awe! Ugh!" go everyone in the class and I see cataclysm slump further in his seat along with Fracture and my partner Blacktron " _Aye mechs," I think in my helm._

After he gave us our quiz I finish within like ten millisecs along with Fracture. The teach looks at us and for some reason smiles at Fracture and winks at him when no one is looking except for me of course. *tehehe* Might I add that everyone in the group knows that the history, Health and the previous coach for the Fly Racers (also known as track for Seekers) all have or had a thing for Fracture I feel bad for him… sometimes, but this is one of many times that me and our group tease him about.

 _ ***Memory***_

 _ **I remember his sire knew somehow that the coach for the Fly Racers had a thing for him. Shockwave was so close to killing the poor mech it took Starscream, Blackstar and Blacktron to pull him off of the mech. Starscream wasn't happy with the situation and asked if Fracture like the mech, Fracture said no and that it kind of creeped him out that many of the older mechs were interested in him. He even admitted that the mech had asked him out before but he declined his offer; at this starscream was now on the poor mech who had a beating from Shockwave, and was getting ripped to shreds by Starscream. That's when Blackstar had decided to join her brother on the onslaught and killed the mech by ripping his helm off. Cons are vicious but for good reason. When Galvatron heard of the news he wasn't happy that they didn't let him in on the action of offlining the mech but said that if a teacher wishes to have a relationship with a student they either need to wait till the graduate or they need to wait till their final upgrade.**_

 _ ***END of memory***_

Fracture Blushed at this and quickly followed me out to wait for the others and grabbing the result of his group and project along with mine and hands it to me.

"Primus what is with all of the pedophiles!" he yells as soon as the door is closed and we are away from prying audio receptors.

"I don't know maybe you're cursed or something!" I say while still laughing my aft off.

"Ugh! maybe… I don't want another incident to happen again like the last time you'd think that these teachers would learn," he says while still sulking in his own misery. And me patting his shoulder.

"AAAAHHHHH!" me and Fracture hear behind us and Fracture freakout by jumping up and me catching him as he freaks out with me having an annoyed look at Fracture. That's when I see Ruby and Diamond laughing their afts off behind us and catching the whole thing on video.

"That wasn't funny!" screams Fracture.

"IT SO AHH HA HA HA! WAS!" laughs Ruby holding her midsection and Diamond leaning on her laughing her aft off with a fuming Fracture getting out of my arms and chasing the two femmes.

"When I get my servos on you two you are going to be OFFLINE! YOU HEAR ME OFFLINE!" yells a fuming Fracture.

I sit down at a nearby bench that's in the hallways of our school and watching the scene of Fracture trying to catch his cousins being one of the funniest things ever.

"Fracture chasing my cousins again," says a voice behind me I turn to see none other than Cybernet.

"Hey Cybernet finally got out of your computers class?" I say greeting him with a smile and him sitting next to me.

"Ya... I swear I need harder classes," he tells me in a frustrated tone. I chuckle at this and shake my helm.

"Ya know as well as I do that you could've just grauated early right?" I say looking at him and he looks at me and shakes his helm at me.

"Ya I know but I would miss you all to much... and yes including Fracture as well" he says sincerely and dreading the last part.

I look at him with a optic ridge raised and we both bust out laughing as we see the rest of the gang coming into view, I see everyone laughing, smiling, and sometimes frustrated with one another, but to me these are the ones that have helped me get through some of my toughest times. _"This is my real family and I would never trade it for the world," I think in my helm..._

 _ **Finally finished ugh took me forever! DX But here it is! XD XP XD XP**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Recap**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Five stellar cycles later* (Note now Blacktron and Opticfire are now 17 stellar cycles old) XD XP) proceed to reading!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Opticfire's POV**_

 _ **"**_ _ **It's been five stellar cycles since both Blacktron and I had our second to final upgrade and I must say my partner is looking hella HOT! Of course there will be a few decepticon femmes who will glare or challenge me for the right to be his partner. Sad to say for them because I can kick AFT! If needed to of course. Yes Blacktron and I are still together and I must say the decepticons are nothing like what the other autobots try to tell me on occasion. My creators will come here and try to apologizes to me or of course talk politics to Galvatron and Blackstar, but the thing is I want nothing to do with them. After the offlining of my little brother O'brien by the accursed Scraptillians claws. The thing was my creators had other matters to attend, but the sparkling sitter that was supposed to be taking are of him decided to flee the scene and abandon my brother to his imminent death. I felt his fear and loss of the only family that I had ever known and I wouldn't leave my quarters for an entire vorn. I barely recharged, hardly had any energon, and I was really close to the brink of offlining had it not been for Blackstar and Blacktron. Blackstar considers me to be one of the sparklings that she never had and well you can imagine my surprise when I heard that both Galvatron and Blackstar were overjoyed for me and Blacktron's relationship. I still blame my creators for their mistake had they not disowned me I could've been there for him, but like the stubborn Sire I have he still refused to let me go back home to my only family. Now both "them" and I are paying the price for the loss of my brother. I had attended his funeral but didn't even greet Optimus or Roadfire, Roadfire tried to reach out to me but I refused to be anywhere near them I'm was only their for my really family, the only family that never got a chance to have a real life, that was three stellar cycles ago. Now I've finally recovered thanks to the help of Blacktron and his family and things are about to get interesting…."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Come on Blacktron you are going to be late for our class!" I yelled at the bottom of the stairs. Blacktron and his creators were able to rebuild all the damage that the Scraptllians had caused. Yes, there are some still roaming, but thanks to Soundwave, Cyclone and their two twin boys Cybernet and Cataclysm. Things are finally looking up the decepticons there's still crime going around here but only miner ones.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Ok Let's go!" yells Blacktron as he is carrying his Black bag that had a gold decepticon symbol.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Took you long enough you take longer than me," I say in a joking manner and transform into my Grounder form it looks like an Earth Camaro with light and dark blue flames, while he transforms into his purple, black, silver and gold jet fighter.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Shall we?" he asks.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **I thought you'd never ask!" I yell and take off speeding.**_

 _ ***Time skip***_

 _ **By the time Blacktron and I get their we are practically running to our class where we have Cataclysm and Fracture. Cataclysm definitely looks like his sire but has a halfway visor showing only his mouth and has a Black helm with an indigo, and purple paint job with black stripes on his sides his twin brother Cybernet looks just like his twin except he has a purple helm. Fracture has his full upgrade now yes I know surprising all of us but now he's as tall as his Sire, and he has many similarities as him. Though he holds his carriers frame likeness and has his optics Fracture is a grounder like his Sire. Since this is our last year in school we will all go to the academy after this to see where we excel in and hopefully make a career out of it many of the cons are actually happy with where they work because of this.**_

 _ **When I'm running to the door I can feel Blacktron hot on my peds and I run into class and sit down in my seat before Blacktron can and we are both laughing I get a few glares from femmes and Mechs but**_ _ **"**_ _ **To bad Fraggers I'm with my partner so deal WITH… IT! I think in my helm.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **So Blacktron did you see the fight last night with Brawler and Thunder it was the fragging awesome!" yells Cataclysm.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Of course I did Cataclysm! I was with my sire when we were watching it! My carrier isn't to into it so she had a femmes day out with Opticfire and my little sister Galaxia," I hear Blacktron say to Cataclysm.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Nice!" he says as they do what those humans call a bro hug his friend and cousin Fracture. I give both of them a hug and feel Blacktron behind me and wrap his servos around me as soon as I break away from the hug I give Fracture and Cataclysm. I feel him rest his helm on top of mine and see Fracture and Cataclysm shake their helm and role their optics while I blush a little and try to glare daggers at them, but with the look on my faceplate they just bust out laughing their afts off. Sad to say I'm not very intimidating to other cons for crying out loud I couldn't be scary even if I tried!**_

 _ **"**_ _ **GEE thanks for the HELP!" I yell as they head to their seats still busting out laughing. "And YOU OFF!" I say trying to get away from Blacktron but mighty allspark does he have a death GRIP!**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Nope sorry sweetspark," says Blacktron as he carries me bridal style to our seats next to Cataclysm and Fracture.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Hmph" I say as I pout like a little sparkling.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Awe don't make that face you know I-" he starts as he leans in but was interrupted by the teach of the this class.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Alright every con get to your seats come on we have group projects to pick and groups!" yells Cutstrike he has dark red and brown paint job and is a grounder he's out teach for history.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **We'll talk about this later," Blacktron says and winks at me and my flustered faceplate that I try to cover up.**_ _ **"**_ _ **UGH! Curse you Blacktron! Primus do I love this mech!" I think in my helm and turn my helm away from him.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Alright the groups will be assigned once you have… finished your history pop Quiz!" yells Cutstrike.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Awe! Ugh!" go everyone in the class and I see cataclysm slump further in his seat along with Fracture and my partner Blacktron**_ _ **"**_ _ **Aye mechs," I think in my helm.**_

 _ **After he gave us our quiz I finish within like ten millisecs along with Fracture. The teach looks at us and for some reason smiles at Fracture and winks at him when no one is looking except for me of course. *tehehe* Might I add that everyone in the group knows that the history, Health and the previous coach for the Fly Racers (also known as track for Seekers) all have or had a thing for Fracture I feel bad for him… sometimes, but this is one of many times that me and our group tease him about.**_

 _ ***Memory***_

 _ **I remember his sire knew somehow that the coach for the Fly Racers had a thing for him. Shockwave was so close to killing the poor mech it took Starscream, Blackstar and Blacktron to pull him off of the mech. Starscream wasn't happy with the situation and asked if Fracture like the mech, Fracture said no and that it kind of creeped him out that many of the older mechs were interested in him. He even admitted that the mech had asked him out before but he declined his offer; at this starscream was now on the poor mech who had a beating from Shockwave, and was getting ripped to shreds by Starscream. That's when Blackstar had decided to join her brother on the onslaught and killed the mech by ripping his helm off. Cons are vicious but for good reason. When Galvatron heard of the news he wasn't happy that they didn't let him in on the action of offlining the mech but said that if a teacher wishes to have a relationship with a student they either need to wait till the graduate or they need to wait till their final upgrade.**_

 _ ***END of memory***_

 _ **Fracture Blushed at this and quickly followed me out to wait for the others and grabbing the result of his group and project along with mine and hands it to me.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Primus what is with all of the pedophiles!" he yells as soon as the door is closed and we are away from prying audio receptors.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **I don't know maybe you're cursed or something!" I say while still laughing my aft off.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Ugh! maybe… I don't want another incident to happen again like the last time you'd think that these teachers would learn," he says while still sulking in his own misery. And me patting his shoulder.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **AAAAHHHHH!" me and Fracture hear behind us and Fracture freakout by jumping up and me catching him as he freaks out with me having an annoyed look at Fracture. That's when I see Ruby and Diamond laughing their afts off behind us and catching the whole thing on video.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **That wasn't funny!" screams Fracture.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **IT SO AHH HA HA HA! WAS!" laughs Ruby holding her midsection and Diamond leaning on her laughing her aft off with a fuming Fracture getting out of my arms and chasing the two femmes.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **When I get my servos on you two you are going to be OFFLINE! YOU HEAR ME OFFLINE!" yells a fuming Fracture.**_

 _ **I sit down at a nearby bench that's in the hallways of our school and watching the scene of Fracture trying to catch his cousins being one of the funniest things ever.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Fracture chasing my cousins again," says a voice behind me I turn to see none other than Cybernet.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Hey Cybernet finally got out of your computers class?" I say greeting him with a smile and him sitting next to me.**_

 **Unknown POV**

In a ship far off in the North of Cybertron lies a Black, dark blue and dark red mech that has red helm with sharp claws black as night and Long insect like wings along his back sits on his throne made of Dark silver and Black metal away from all cybertronians.

"Sir one of my scouts have reported the cons are alone, should we make our move?" Asks my second in command Screechbase **(nickname is screech)**.

"No Screech… well at least not yet," I say with a sinister smile showing my sharp dentas.

"As you wish my king… When do you plan on making a strike against them sir?" Screech asks.

"Soon… very soon… My nineteenth stellar cycle is coming up soon Screech make sure you have all the single females ready including yourself," I say while circling around her and checking her out in all her angles she is a very high possibility especially since she is my second in command. Screech isn't ugly she's… petite and for me I usually go with femmes who're more curvy and large in certain areas. Screech's very quick in the air and on her peds she may have a small frame but she can kick aft. I tried courting her many times but she has always made an excuse not to be with me unless it was work related. She seems to be the only female to not want me no matter how many times I tried to court her it got me very frustrated but also… intrigued…

"There's no need for me to be there-" she starts.

"Of course there is you are my second in command I need you there to help me pick out my future wife and queen of this hive," I say turning her helm to face me at our close proximity. I swear there is a small blush on her face plate as her optics go wide at looking at me but she then puts on her poker face and backs away from me.

"We have much work to do then Sir, I kindly request that I may be dismissed," she says not facing me.

"Permission not granted face me and say it Screech," I say in a Stern voice raising it a little and going right behind her. She turns around surprised probably because I never raised my voice at her.

"May I be dismissed sir?" she says and I swear I see a little bit of lubricant in her optics. I reach up to her face plate going wiping the stray tear away. Instead she flinches at my antics and wipes her own tears away and tries to takes off, keyword tries. I grab her arm and pull her close to me I hate when he cries it causes me to do things I never mean to do, but having her in my arms is a nice change of events for my part that is.

"SIR!?"she says perplexed at my reaction.

"Yes?... Screech," I say holding her and not letting her go.

"…" she doesn't respond rather she wraps her own servos around me questioning her antics I reassure her by holding her tighter and she wraps her servos around me and busts out crying.

"I'm sorry sir for acting so weak," she sobbs out.

"There is no need Screech," I know at this feeling is now it's … Love…

"Screech I change my mind about finding a queen, I wish for you to be my queen," I say. I've known Screech for almost my whole life, to have by my side, and carry my future heir would how do say a true dream of mine come true, she stiffens but shakes her helm no to me.

"I can't accept sir," she says and tries to break free, only for my hold to go tighter around her.

"Yes, you can! all-!" I get cut off.

"I can't accept sir! Be-because my spark belongs to another," she says and I let her go out of shock and rage that Screech the only female I ever took an interest in likes another mech instead of me! Me King Darkblood ruler of all Scraptillians and she rejects ME! MEE! HER KING!

"I'm sorry sir but if I could I would please forgive me sir, I kept it as a secret for no one to know, I really care for this one Scraptillian with all my being sir," She says looking me in the optics and blushing a little bit. This causes anger to boil even more in my system at whoever this mech is, " _They need to be terminated at Once! Screech is my femme! And I plan to find this mech and terminate him!" I think in my helm._

"You are dismissed Screech," I said not even looking at her. " _She has no idea how much she has hurt me I should be the one she likes and yet another got to her before I could, and they are going to pay!" I think in my helm._

"Yes King Darkblood," says Screechbase and taking her leave without another word.


	14. Chapter 13

_**Enjoy and please comment on what your thoughts are love comments! XD XP**_

 _ **Recap**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Unknown POV**_

 _ **In a ship far off in the North of Cybertron lies a Black, dark blue and dark red mech that has red helm with sharp claws black as night and Long insect like wings along his back sits on his throne made of Dark silver and Black metal away from all cybertronians.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Sir one of my scouts have reported the cons are alone, should we make our move?" Asks my second in command Screechbase (nickname is screech).**_

 _ **"**_ _ **No Screech… well at least not yet," I say with a sinister smile showing my sharp dentas.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **As you wish my king… When do you plan on making a strike against them sir?" Screech asks.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Soon… very soon… My nineteenth stellar cycle is coming up soon Screech make sure you have all the single females ready including yourself," I say while circling around her and checking her out in all her angles she is a very high possibility especially since she is my second in command. Screech isn't ugly she's… petite and for me I usually go with femmes who're more curvy and large in certain areas. Screech's very quick in the air and on her peds she may have a small frame but she can kick aft. I tried courting her many times but she has always made an excuse not to be with me unless it was work related. She seems to be the only female to not want me no matter how many times I tried to court her it got me very frustrated but also… intrigued…**_

 _ **"**_ _ **There's no need for me to be there-" she starts.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Of course there is you are my second in command I need you there to help me pick out my future wife and queen of this hive," I say turning her helm to face me at our close proximity. I swear there is a small blush on her face plate as her optics go wide at looking at me but she then puts on her poker face and backs away from me.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **We have much work to do then Sir, I kindly request that I may be dismissed," she says not facing me.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Permission not granted face me and say it Screech," I say in a Stern voice raising it a little and going right behind her. She turns around surprised probably because I never raised my voice at her.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **May I be dismissed sir?" she says and I swear I see a little bit of lubricant in her optics. I reach up to her face plate going wiping the stray tear away. Instead she flinches at my antics and wipes her own tears away and tries to takes off, keyword tries. I grab her arm and pull her close to me I hate when he cries it causes me to do things I never mean to do, but having her in my arms is a nice change of events for my part that is.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **SIR!?"she says perplexed at my reaction.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Yes?... Screech," I say holding her and not letting her go.**_

 _ **"…"**_ _ **she doesn't respond rather she wraps her own servos around me questioning her antics I reassure her by holding her tighter and she wraps her servos around me and busts out crying.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **I'm sorry sir for acting so weak," she sobbs out.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **There is no need Screech," I know at this feeling is now it's … Love…**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Screech I change my mind about finding a queen, I wish for you to be my queen," I say. I've known Screech for almost my whole life, to have by my side, and carry my future heir would how do say a true dream of mine come true, she stiffens but shakes her helm no to me.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **I can't accept sir," she says and tries to break free, only for my hold to go tighter around her.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Yes, you can! all-!" I get cut off.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **I can't accept sir! Be-because my spark belongs to another," she says and I let her go out of shock and rage that Screech the only female I ever took an interest in likes another mech instead of me! Me King Darkblood ruler of all Scraptillians and she rejects ME! MEE! HER KING!**_

 _ **"**_ _ **I'm sorry sir but if I could I would please forgive me sir, I kept it as a secret for no one to know, I really care for this one Scraptillian with all my being sir," She says looking me in the optics and blushing a little bit. This causes anger to boil even more in my system at whoever this mech is,**_ _ **"**_ _ **They need to be terminated at Once! Screech is my femme! And I plan to find this mech and terminate him!" I think in my helm.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **You are dismissed Screech," I said not even looking at her.**_ _ **"**_ _ **She has no idea how much she has hurt me I should be the one she likes and yet another got to her before I could, and they are going to pay!" I think in my helm.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Yes King Darkblood," says Screechbase and taking her leave without another word.**_

 **Blacktron's POV**

As we all make our to the courtyard at the high school I see Fracture chasing his two cousins and can't help laugh along with the others. Then I see Opticfire chatting with Cybernet I don't feel any jealousy when she is with other mechs just protective is all. Especially with Fracture, and Cataclysm even though I know they mean well. I would appreciate it if they weren't such trouble makers like me but that's a different story for another time. When I see there is a little bit of room next to Opticfire I decide to make myself welcome and try to slide right next to her only to fall flat on my aft with Opticfire falling on me. Turns out Cataclysm slid in next to his twin Cybernet knocking Opticfire on me. Opticfire looks surprised then realizes that she had landed on me and tries to get back up only for me to wrap my servos around her.

"No I'm still frustrated with you!" she says trying t get out of my grip still to bad for her because I'm never letting her go!

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Blacktard and his litttle ports ( AKA Pussies XD)," says one of my many enemies here Powerwatt with his gang. Me and him are one of the top two competitors here in the decepticon races he's jealous of me just because I beat him in pretty much everything. I help Opticfire up and pretend I don't notice him by making a joke.

"Did you hear something O.F.? I swear there's a bug flying around here somewhere, but I can't seem to find it," I say and I hear the rest of our little group snickering at my comment along with Opticfire trying hard to hold in her giggles. " _Primus her voice is like a symphony to my audio receptors," I think in my helm._ While there is a very fuming Powerwatt.

"Did you not hear me you piece of Scrap Metal!?" yells a very enraged Powerwatt as I continue ignoring him.

"Wait there it goes again did you hear it?" I say as Opticfire is busting our laughing along with the rest of our group and his gang as well.

"That's IT!" He shouts and goes to strike me but I move out of the way, and instead he strikes Opticfire with his sharp servos and lands them on her faceplate causing energon to run down the right side of her face.

"AH!" shouts Opticfire as she clutches her faceplate and this is where my breaking point hits over the edge. I feel my energon boil and the dark energon kicks in and causes me to have a dark aurora and have my death gaze set on Powerwatt. The next thing i knew I have Powerwatt's neck cables in my servo and I've lifted him off the ground ready to snap his neck.

"Blacktron NO!" Yell Fracture, Cataclysm, and Cybernet as they try separating me from Powerwatt while Ruby and Diamond tend to Opticfire.

"No, he struck Opticfire, he deserves to Die!" I yell as I try to get away from the three of them and catch a running Powerwatt with his gang following pursuit.

"You can worry about that later! Opticfire needs you more right now," says Fracture. I look to Opticfire and notice her clutching the microfiber towel that Ruby or Diamond handed her. I instantly calm my anger down but force myself to tend Opticfire. I pick her up and carry her bridal style to the nurse's office and can't help but feel that I need to go after Powerwatt.

"Thank you… Blacktron I know how hard it is for you to stay and tend to me when you want to go after Powerwatt," says Opticfire looking at me with her good Optic and clutching the other.

"No need to thank me I'd do anything for you… I should be going after him, but you need me more right now" I say still holding her tight to me with her blushing and her resting her helm on my shoulder plate.

" _No other cybertronian is going to lay another servo on you Opticfire I promise," I think in my helm._

 **Fracture's POV**

"WHAT IN PRIMUS'S NAME HAPPENED TODAY AT SCHOOL FRACTURE!" Yells my carrier Starscream my sire's probably in his work studies with Ebx and Ulum teaching them how certain chemicals mix.

"Stop with the yelling please carrier it was already a bad fragging day as it is!" I sigh mentally exhausted and make my way inside my home and plop down on the couch rubbing the sides of my helm because I'm having a helm ache.

"Answer your carriers question Fracture, it is most illogical that we only get part of the story from the school" says my sire coming in with Ebx and Ulum my younger sisters.

"Ya I heard rumors that Powerwatt got his aft handed to him by Blacktron!" yells Ebx excitedly she has our sire's color but is a seeker like our carrier she's fourteen stellar cycles and will be starting secondary school next stellar cycle.

"Ebx!" shouts our carrier Starscream.

"What? I just want to see if the rumors are true?" says Ebx.

"What does it mean when you get your Aft handed to Sire?" says Ulum she's a grounder like our sire but has silver and purple paint job.

"Uh… I'll tell you when you're older sweetspark," says my Sire looking at Starscream and Ebx.

That's when my carrier slaps Ebx on the back of the helm, "Ow, ok I deserve that," she say looking down.

"Sire I think you might want to Ulum to her quarters this is not something she should be hearing," I say with a warning look and he nods his helm and takes Ulum to her quarters with her protesting and yelling my Ebx gets to be there and not her.

"Because you are still to young to hear this kind of thing," says my sire as he locks my Ulum in her quarters.

After he comes back I tell them the whole story with Powerwatt and how he struck Opticfire, and caused Blaktron's Dark energon to spike and nearly lose it and how it took me and both Cataclysm and Cybernet to pull him off of Powerwatt.

"Wow that was… wow," says Ebx with wide Optics and not knowing what to say.

"I'll let Ulum out now," says my sire.

"I'll talk to Blackstar about this," says my carrier leaving my and Ebx.

"That's so much worse than what I had expected," she says and my nodding my helm agreeing with her.

"So what happens now?" asks Ebx.

"Well Either Blacktron gets detention and Powerwatt gets expelled or they both get expelled," I say and she nods her helm.

"I'll contact our cousins and see how they are doing I say while she comes up with an excuse to leave as well. " _Aye Blacktron what am I going to do with you," I think in my helm about my older cousin and knockout._


	15. Chapter 14

**_Remember I do not own Transformers just my Oc's! and please review and comment love those!XD XP_**

 ** _Recap_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Fracture's POV_**

 ** _"WHAT IN PRIMUS'S NAME HAPPENED TODAY AT SCHOOL FRACTURE!" Yells my carrier Starscream my sire's probably in his work studies with Ebx and Ulum teaching them how certain chemicals mix._**

 ** _"Stop with the yelling please carrier it was already a bad fragging day as it is!" I sigh mentally exhausted and make my way inside my home and plop down on the couch rubbing the sides of my helm because I'm having a helm ache._**

 ** _"Answer your carriers question Fracture, it is most illogical that we only get part of the story from the school" says my sire coming in with Ebx and Ulum my younger sisters._**

 ** _"Ya I heard rumors that Powerwatt got his aft handed to him by Blacktron!" yells Ebx excitedly she has our sire's color but is a seeker like our carrier she's fourteen stellar cycles and will be starting secondary school next stellar cycle._**

 ** _"Ebx!" shouts our carrier Starscream._**

 ** _"What? I just want to see if the rumors are true?" says Ebx._**

 ** _"What does it mean when you get your Aft handed to Sire?" says Ulum she's a grounder like our sire but has silver and purple paint job._**

 ** _"Uh… I'll tell you when you're older sweetspark," says my Sire looking at Starscream and Ebx._**

 ** _That's when my carrier slaps Ebx on the back of the helm, "Ow, ok I deserve that," she say looking down._**

 ** _"Sire I think you might want to Ulum to her quarters this is not something she should be hearing," I say with a warning look and he nods his helm and takes Ulum to her quarters with her protesting and yelling my Ebx gets to be there and not her._**

 ** _"Because you are still to young to hear this kind of thing," says my sire as he locks my Ulum in her quarters._**

 ** _After he comes back I tell them the whole story with Powerwatt and how he struck Opticfire, and caused Blaktron's Dark energon to spike and nearly lose it and how it took me and both Cataclysm and Cybernet to pull him off of Powerwatt._**

 ** _"Wow that was… wow," says Ebx with wide Optics and not knowing what to say._**

 ** _"I'll let Ulum out now," says my sire._**

 ** _"I'll talk to Blackstar about this," says my carrier leaving my and Ebx._**

 ** _"That's so much worse than what I had expected," she says and my nodding my helm agreeing with her._**

 ** _"So what happens now?" asks Ebx._**

 ** _"Well Either Blacktron gets detention and Powerwatt gets expelled or they both get expelled," I say and she nods her helm._**

 ** _"I'll contact our cousins and see how they are doing I say while she comes up with an excuse to leave as well. "Aye Blacktron what am I going to do with you," I think in my helm about my older cousin and knockout._**

 **Blacktron's POV**

"What IN PRIMUS'S DESIGNATION _**(AKA Name)**_ WERE YOU THINKING!?" Yells my carrier.

"It wasn't my fault that Powerwatt decided to show up to day! With him always trying to cause trouble with me and group I wasn't going to take any of his Scrp after he hit Opticfire!" I yell at my carrier, " _I'm angry that she was mad at me and not at the fool of a Con who decided to leave a scar on my beautiful Opticfire!" I think n my helm._ Incase you didn't know we are currently waiting for the recovery of Opticfire outside the medic area in which me and my carrier just got too since the principal just finished talking to my carrier about my suspension for an entire week and when I return I have detention for the next two weeks all for nearly strangeling Powerwatt to death.

"Hrmmm… well you should have at least told me the whole story before the principal decided to talk to me first I could've put your punishment a little less… instead of two weeks detention I could've had at one!" Yells my carrier when my Sire decides to show up as well.

"I assume you have a valid acuization on why you decided to attack Powerwatt because his Creators are giving my a lecture of how I'm raising you Blacktron," says my sire.

"You can tell them how their sparkling laid a claw on my sparkling's partner who is a femme and he was doing his job as the future leader of the decepticons my showing that no con is allowed to solve their problems with violence and those who think that they can will not go unpunished!" yells my carrier furious at the news about her carrier skills.

"How about we tell them this instead, their Sparkling, Powerwatt, is the one who has been causing trouble here at the school for the past four stellar cycles, and when Powerwat decided to take his anger out on another student. Blacktron had been there to act and stop the bullying that Powerwatt was causing to another student, but not to fear Blacktron is having his punishment taken as well since violence should not be the first action to take. So he will be reprimanded for his action as well towards Powerwatt." I say and both of my creators were impressed with my speech for them.

"Alright we'll go with yours but know this Blacktron if I find out another student misbehaves and you are there I will have a helm in the end and I don't care who's it is," says my carrier in a threatening tone making me gulp and nodding my helm to her and she takes her leave.

"You know how sensitive your carrier is to the whole Creator teachings, but very well spoken my sparkling you'll make a great leader one day" says my sire with pride as he takes his leave.

The I hear the door open and outcomes nurse Turbine. "How is she?" I ask and my worries are answered when I see Opticfire come out with her optic wrapped up.

"I'm fine, you always worry to much," Opticfire says while wrapping her servos around me and smiling at me with only one of her optics since the other one is covered and wrapped up.

"Can you blame me?" I say to her smiling and forgetting that there is another con here.

"You two are using pro-" the nurse starts but I shut her up.

"Ma'am I don't think that is any of your business and yes I do do the necessities of safe use, another thing is that we aren't even fully upgraded yet, and I do believe that it is of none of your concern what we do, I know my creators would not appreciate such tone shall I tell them that you said such a crude comment?" I say threatening the nurse.

No no sir, there is no need I'll just be on my way then," the nurse says and speeds off in her grounder form.

"I love it when your intimidating," says Opticfire biting her lower lip.

"Oh, ya?" I say flirting with her back and pulling her closer to me and I hear her beautiful giggle.

I rub my helm in her neck cables and hear her giggle more and try to push me away, but instead I nibble on her neck cables and feel her gasp and grip the onto me more. That's when I feel my codpiece grow tighter and my spike wanting to get out everytime I hear her trying to hold in her moans and now she's gripping my helm. That's when I decide to pull away from her neck cables and make my way up to her lips when…. RING! AT the sound of the bell I pull away from her because I know how self conscious she can be around other cons. It's not that she doesn't like other bots or cons knowing we are a couple it's just she would rather be more intimate behind closed quarters in which I don't mind the idea of what we do behind closed doors either if you know what I mean wink wink. As every con goes home I see my creators talking with Powerwatt's creators their designations are Killerwatt who is a burly mech with Dark red and bronze paint job and Powercord is a Navy blue and orange paint job with light blue racing stripes on the side. Both his carrier and sire were arguing with my carrier while my sire looks frustrated at all three of them bickering.

"Let's go through the back of the school," I tell Opticfire thinking she is behind me, but she is already making her way towards Powerwatt's Creators and mine!

" _Oh SCRAP," I think in my helm,_ "Opticfire wait O.F. O.F.!" I try to chase after her but I think my stomping peds have caused Powerwatt's creators to look our way now since I was trying to chase Opticfire but the thing is… They aren't looking at me they're looking at- Oh primus Opticfire took off her bandage on her injured optic!

"Hello I'm Opticfire," she introduces herself to Powerwatts creators and extends her servo.

They look at her skeptical but reluctantly shake her servo, "As you can see this is the extent of the injury that I had received from Powerwatt, and the nurse believe that I may go blind in my optic. Now since Powerwat lives with both of you I am eligible to sue you two because of your sparkling's behavior towards me. Now I advise you two to please keep a close watch over your sparkling as I do the same with Blacktron everyday when I report to Queen Blackstar and Lord Galvatron once a week. You may think his creators don't keep an optic on him, but they do now am I clear on that subject?" she says in a stern but polites tone. They both look at her with shock, worry, and surprise on their faceplates and nod their helms and dismiss themselves as Opticfire wraps her injured optic yet again.

"Well said Opticfire even though you don't do those things you say you do says my sire with a smirk.

"Lord Galvatron correct me if I'm wrong but what some cons don't know won't hurt them, no?" says Opticfire with a smirk on her faceplate along with my carrier. Me I'm just swooning over this femme that has been in my life and thinking sometimes if she even is real.

 **Cataclysm's POV**

As soon as both me and Cybernet got back home we were bombarded with questions from our two younger sisters Sonicblast and Soundtrack they're six stellar cycles old going on seven in a few orns.

"Hey take it easy," I say and as Soundtrack climbs on top of me while Sonicblast climbs on top of Cybernet. Then our sire comes in with laserbeak hovering above him and our carrier right behind him they both have their visors off they only take it off at our home since… Well they are the security chiefs of all decepticons after all they know what happens everywhere pretty much which is why both Cybernet and I always kick it when we are home and I know they saw and heard the whole thing that happened in the courtyard of our school, but that's why both me and Cybernet have nothing to worry about.

I assume you saw the whole incident with Powerwatt and his followers," I say they look at each other and nod their helms.

"Lord Galvatron told us that there was an incident and that was very wreckless of you two to try and stop Blacktron from going Berserk," says my sire looking at us in a stern tone.

"So you expect us to do nothing next time?" asks my twin Cybernet as a giggling Sonicblast trying to get his attention but laserbeak keeps her entertained in the meantime and causes both of our sisters to leave us and the room.

"No we expect you to make a smarter decisions," says my carrier.

"Ok but what do you think we should do next time Blacktron goes Berserk?" I ask my creators.

"That's for you to decide," says my sire leaving the room with my carrier in tow.

"Awe no fair!" both me and my twin shout after them while hearing our creators laughter echoing the halls.

 **Ruby's POV**

Once both me and ruby make it home we hear an arguing Sire and Carrier with a seems to be a sponsor for them maybe I don't know but he is cute…

" _To bad he's out my league," I think in my helm sadly._

" _Oh please there are plenty of cons out there Ruby you'll find someone," says my twin trying to cheer up after what happened with my last rush who happened to sparkbond with some other con._

" _Ya I know to bad that other con didn't feel anything for me," I say to her in a sad tone._

" _Eh, it's their loss either way," she say through our bond and causing me to smirk._

Both me and my twin sister try to stay out of their way when-

"Ruby Diamond stay right where you are!" says my carrier not even looking at us and points her servo at us that has both Diamond and I stop in our tracks.

"Yes carrier…" we both say.

As soon as we make our way in the room I notice a femme next to the mech and I feel the nervousness of my twin next to me, " _Oh looks like some con has a crush," I say through our bond as the femme she's looking at adjusts her glasses and blushes madly and has her servo out to me and this causes me to look at her in disbelief. "Wait WHAT?!" both me and my sister say in our helms simultaneously. I feel my sister jealousy but she knows I have my optics on the mech! "You can keep her I want the mech!" I yell through the bond and she calms down a little bit._

"… _ok…" says my sister glaring as I shake the femmes servo._

"Nice to meet you um.." I say not knowing the femmes designation and pulling my servo away.

"Oh right my designation is Rose," she says still blushing and looking down, " _while the mech next to her looks really similar… Oh My Primus are they twins!?" I think in my helm as I see they have the exact same paint jobs they have black paint jobs with red and orange racing stripes._

My sister looks as shocked especially when he kisses her servo instead of shaking it I can see my sire glaring at the mech and my carrier laughing at my sire.

"Nice to meet the lovely Diamond… and Ruby," he says in a deep vocallizer. " _Oh Primus help my this mech is going to be the death of me. Wait is he only interested in Diamond?" I think in my helm as I felt what little spark of hope I had drop away and sadness take in._

"Who are you two by the way," says my sister looking at Rose and I face her as well because looking at the mech is just causing me pain.

When I face her she blushes even more as if that were even possible, "Ah, yes well… um we are here to recruit you both to the medical center here in Kaon Central," she says and both me and Diamond are astonished at the news then we both look at our creators in question.

"If you are wondering how we are feeling about this we are proud for both of you we were just discussing with both of these cons when we should hold a meeting so you can meet with the president," says my sire.

"So have you decided a date?" I ask my sire.

"Sadly no but we'll let you know when," says my carrier as she ushers both me and my twin to our quarters.

"So that was something," says my twin looking at me while blushing and I know what she means by that.

"You change your processor about the femme to the mech?" I ask her ya I knew I would never have a chance with him but if my sister has it I won't let any other con get in her way including me.

"I guess, I mean, she pays no mind to me like she does you," she says looking at me blushing.

"You're my twin and if any of us a chance we'll support one another," I say to her and I see her smile widen and she starts balling her optics out.

"I'm sorry!" she yells.

"Don't be, besides maybe it would be better if I went some con liking me instead of the other way around," I say hugging her back.


	16. Chapter 15

**_Recap_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Ruby's POV_**

 ** _Once both me and ruby make it home we hear an arguing Sire and Carrier with a seems to be a sponsor for them maybe I don't know but he is cute…_**

 ** _"_** ** _To bad he's out my league," I think in my helm sadly._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh please there are plenty of cons out there Ruby you'll find someone," says my twin trying to cheer up after what happened with my last rush who happened to sparkbond with some other con._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ya I know to bad that other con didn't feel anything for me," I say to her in a sad tone._**

 ** _"_** ** _Eh, it's their loss either way," she say through our bond and causing me to smirk._**

 ** _Both me and my twin sister try to stay out of their way when-_**

 ** _"_** ** _Ruby Diamond stay right where you are!" says my carrier not even looking at us and points her servo at us that has both Diamond and I stop in our tracks._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes carrier…" we both say._**

 ** _As soon as we make our way in the room I notice a femme next to the mech and I feel the nervousness of my twin next to me,_** ** _"_** ** _Oh looks like some con has a crush," I say through our bond as the femme she's looking at adjusts her glasses and blushes madly and has her servo out to me and this causes me to look at her in disbelief. "Wait WHAT?!" both me and my sister say in our helms simultaneously. I feel my sister jealousy but she knows I have my optics on the mech! "You can keep her I want the mech!" I yell through the bond and she calms down a little bit._**

 ** _"…_** ** _ok…" says my sister glaring as I shake the femmes servo._**

 ** _"_** ** _Nice to meet you um.." I say not knowing the femmes designation and pulling my servo away._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh right my designation is Rose," she says still blushing and looking down, "while the mech next to her looks really similar… Oh My Primus are they twins!?" I think in my helm as I see they have the exact same paint jobs they have black paint jobs with red and orange racing stripes._**

 ** _My sister looks as shocked especially when he kisses her servo instead of shaking it I can see my sire glaring at the mech and my carrier laughing at my sire._**

 ** _"_** ** _Nice to meet the lovely Diamond… and Ruby," he says in a deep vocallizer. "Oh Primus help my this mech is going to be the death of me. Wait is he only interested in Diamond?" I think in my helm as I felt what little spark of hope I had drop away and sadness take in._**

 ** _"_** ** _Who are you two by the way," says my sister looking at Rose and I face her as well because looking at the mech is just causing me pain._**

 ** _When I face her she blushes even more as if that were even possible, "Ah, yes well… um we are here to recruit you both to the medical center here in Kaon Central," she says and both me and Diamond are astonished at the news then we both look at our creators in question._**

 ** _"_** ** _If you are wondering how we are feeling about this we are proud for both of you we were just discussing with both of these cons when we should hold a meeting so you can meet with the president," says my sire._**

 ** _"_** ** _So have you decided a date?" I ask my sire._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sadly no but we'll let you know when," says my carrier as she ushers both me and my twin to our quarters._**

 ** _"_** ** _So that was something," says my twin looking at me while blushing and I know what she means by that._**

 ** _"_** ** _You change your processor about the femme to the mech?" I ask her ya I knew I would never have a chance with him but if my sister has it I won't let any other con get in her way including me._**

 ** _"_** ** _I guess, I mean, she pays no mind to me like she does you," she says looking at me blushing._**

 ** _"_** ** _You're my twin and if any of us a chance we'll support one another," I say to her and I see her smile widen and she starts balling her optics out._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm sorry!" she yells._**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't be, besides maybe it would be better if I went some con liking me instead of the other way around," I say hugging her back._**

 **Opticfire's POV**

"Well that certainly was eventful," I hear my partner say behind me.

"You could say that again," I tell Blacktron.

"How would you like to go see a show with me tonight," asks Blacktron.

"Depends what kind of show are we going to see," I ask him in a teasing way as we hold each others servos.

"What if I told you that our to favorite warriors we having a match tonight and you were able to get an autograph from your favorite at the end of the match?" he asks me while a smirk of mischief plays on his faceplate.

"Then I'd say you have yourself a deal if! And Only IF! You promise to at least let me pay for the energon this time," I say to him, " _For all that are wondering how I have money… well Blackstar and Galvatron thought it would be a good idea to give me an allowance for everytime I sparklingsit for their daughter Galaxia. And to be honest she doesn't mind and neither does her older brother and that's saying something because he hates sharing, especially if it's tehehe," I think in my helm._

"But-" he starts but I cut him off, " _he's always paying for everything everytime we go on dates I would like to contribute, it's the least I could do," I think in my helm._

"You are always paying for our dates all I'm asking is that you at least let me help contribute to this date Blacktron ok, I don't want to be some freeloader femme, in which we both I'm not but I'd like to pay for something ok," I say to him.

And he relents by grumbling "ok…" and as a reward for his cooperation he receives a kiss on his cheekplate and let me tell you I had to make him bend down but he turn the kiss into a full makeout session. " _Damn does this mech know how to drive me crazy!" I think in my helm._

Then we hear some con clearing their vocalizer when we turn around I see his younger sister Galaxia with a smirk on her face plate as she gets between us smiling at her brother. "Aye these sibling," I think in my helm as I see Blacktron scowl at her.

"Can I come with you two to your date please?" she asks us with her large red optics. " _Oh no… she knows I'm a sucker for those little optics! AAAAHHHH!" I yell in my helm._

"Galaxia I was hoping it would just be and-" he stops mid sentence and lets out a frustrated groan.

"YAAAYY!" shouts Galaxia with a happy smile as she hugs me now with a smile on her faceplate.

"I'm guessing we are stuck with Galaxia on our date then," I say to Blacktron and he grumbles a 'yes' with Galaxia smiling at us.

 _ ***Time skip***_

As I'm getting ready I decide on a nice navy blue dress that looks like an empire waist dress but it has the white and light blue flames at the bottom that come up to my waist. As I go to the guest washroom, I see Galaxia struggling with which dress she should wear.

"I like the Tulle dress that is purple with the silver and black swirls," I say to her and she smiles her thanks as she finishes getting ready.

"Wow," says Blacktron coming up to me with with a lustful smile, "Blacktron has on his black and mostly gold armor with a black cape that has a the decepticon symbol in gold.

"Calm down B.T. we can't do anything today," I say leaning into him as Galaxia now comes out of her quarters in the dress I helped her pick.

"Well don't you look lovely," I say to her as her smile widens and Blacktron goes into his big brother protective mode and has his metal black cape around his sister.

"I don't want mechs looking at you in that dress," he says glaring at her and she looks saddened.

"He means it as a compliment Galaxia he's going into his Older brother protective mode," I say to her and she blushes but understands.

 _ ***At the Arena***_

 **King Darkblood's POV**

" _He He, look at all of them they have no idea what's instored for them," I think in my helm evilly._

"Your warriors are awaiting your command my king," says my third in command Nightkiller he has a Black paint job and dark aqua purple tiger stripes on his sides, He bows in respect to me to bad I already know of his tactics. What you don't know is that Nightkiller is my older cousin and was suppose to be the next heir had I been a femme what a disappointment that was for his mother! HA HA HA! He's been envious of me since I hatched out of my egg you see after my sire had been killed by this so called 'Galvatron', the elders were holding the throne for me until I came of age. You see if I had hatched a femme well let's just say I wouldn't have the throne and I'd most likely be betrothed to that idiot, but because I hatched out as mech I was entitled to the throne immediately.

"Good, now get into position!" I tell him in a stern voice.

"Yes my king he says getting up and taking off.

" _This is going to be the day that they all fall on servos and peds and beg me for mercy only for to never come," I think in my helm in a sinister way._

 **Galaxia's POV**

"I was so nervous I've never been to the arena before of course I've seen the arena on our TV but to actually go and see OH! This is so exciting!" I think in my helm.

"Are you nervous?" I hear Opticfire ask me from my right side and I nod my helm to her.

"Don't be you look perfect and I'm sure you might catch a few other mechs optics with that dress," she says and she throws me a wink that causes me to blush.

"They better not be looking your way Galaxia or I'm going to give them something to look at!" Yells my older brother being protective and glaring at a few mechs that are turning tail and running off.

"You will do no such thing B.T. Or Primus help me you aren't getting any special loving from ever again," says Opticfire at first I thought she was messing around but my brother looks at her with dread and grumbles fine. " _Wow, is my brother sprung or WHAT!" I think in my helm as I stay close to the both of them._

 _ ***Time skip***_

When we reach our seats I could help but gawk at some of the gladiators because, "PRIMUS WHERE DID SHE MAKE THEM BECAUSE… WOOH IS IT HOT IN HERE OR IS IT JUST ME! I think in my helm blushing as I eye rape some of them as Opticfire and I make our way to get an autograph from one of them after the match none had caught my optic like Gagerover he was on of the youngest and is a little bit older than me and most promising gladiator warrior. As I make my way to him I was a little heartbroken to see he wasn't paying attention to me but rather the older femmes who were defined in the feminine parts and that caused me to be more down. So I went to the other gladiators and got their autographs instead as soon as they saw me they were all so willing which surprised me since Gagerover never was. " _And he was my favorite gladiator!" I think in my helm sadly._

When I got every gladiator to sign my autograph book Gagerover made his way to me, "Hey Galaxia right?" he says trying to me smooth.

"What's it to you?" I say glaring at him he looks a taken back by my response but shakes it off.

"So you want me to si-" I cut him off.

"No you had your chance but you ignored me so if you don't mind I need to get home I have a curfew thank you very much," I say trying to get past him but he gets in front of me.

"Hey look I'm sorry I-" he never got to finish as the alarm went off and then there was bombs going off at all of the exits.

I hear shrieks everywhere and pandemonium is everywhere with cons pushing one another as I try pushing my way around and try finding Blacktron or Opticfire. There smoke everywhere and all the exits are blocked from the fall of the rubble, and I start to panic as I can't seem to find my brother or Opticfire.

" **Galaxia where are you," My brother contacts me threw our bond.**

" **I don't know everycon is taller than me I can't see where I am and there's to much smoke I can't breathe Blacktron please help me!" I say with a panicked voice and scared.**

" **Hang in there Galaxia Opticfire and I are on our way to you please just hang in there!" he say before I feel exhausted from fighting all of the cons and the smoke making it hard to breathe and me nearly passing out until I feel someone carrying me I look to see who it is and find it to be GAGEROVER?!**

"Hang in there Galaxia stay with me!" he shouts me before I black out from exhaustion…


	17. Chapter 16

_**Galaxia's POV**_

 _ **"**_ _ **I was so nervous I've never been to the arena before of course I've seen the arena on our TV but to actually go and see OH! This is so exciting!" I think in my helm.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Are you nervous?" I hear Opticfire ask me from my right side and I nod my helm to her.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Don't be you look perfect and I'm sure you might catch a few other mechs optics with that dress," she says and she throws me a wink that causes me to blush.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **They better not be looking your way Galaxia or I'm going to give them something to look at!" Yells my older brother being protective and glaring at a few mechs that are turning tail and running off.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **You will do no such thing B.T. Or Primus help me you aren't getting any special loving from ever again," says Opticfire at first I thought she was messing around but my brother looks at her with dread and grumbles fine.**_ _ **"**_ _ **Wow, is my brother sprung or WHAT!" I think in my helm as I stay close to the both of them.**_

 _ ***Time skip***_

 _ **When we reach our seats I could help but gawk at some of the gladiators because, "PRIMUS WHERE DID SHE MAKE THEM BECAUSE… WOOH IS IT HOT IN HERE OR IS IT JUST ME! I think in my helm blushing as I eye rape some of them as Opticfire and I make our way to get an autograph from one of them after the match none had caught my optic like Gagerover he was on of the youngest and is a little bit older than me and most promising gladiator warrior. As I make my way to him I was a little heartbroken to see he wasn't paying attention to me but rather the older femmes who were defined in the feminine parts and that caused me to be more down. So I went to the other gladiators and got their autographs instead as soon as they saw me they were all so willing which surprised me since Gagerover never was.**_ _ **"**_ _ **And he was my favorite gladiator!" I think in my helm sadly.**_

 _ **When I got every gladiator to sign my autograph book Gagerover made his way to me, "Hey Galaxia right?" he says trying to me smooth.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **What's it to you?" I say glaring at him he looks a taken back by my response but shakes it off.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **So you want me to si-" I cut him off.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **No you had your chance but you ignored me so if you don't mind I need to get home I have a curfew thank you very much," I say trying to get past him but he gets in front of me.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Hey look I'm sorry I-" he never got to finish as the alarm went off and then there was bombs going off at all of the exits.**_

 _ **I hear shrieks everywhere and pandemonium is everywhere with cons pushing one another as I try pushing my way around and try finding Blacktron or Opticfire. There smoke everywhere and all the exits are blocked from the fall of the rubble, and I start to panic as I can't seem to find my brother or Opticfire.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Galaxia where are you," My brother contacts me threw our bond.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **I don't know everycon is taller than me I can't see where I am and there's to much smoke I can't breathe Blacktron please help me!" I say with a panicked voice and scared.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Hang in there Galaxia Opticfire and I are on our way to you please just hang in there!" he say before I feel exhausted from fighting all of the cons and the smoke making it hard to breathe and me nearly passing out until I feel someone carrying me I look to see who it is and find it to be GAGEROVER?!**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Hang in there Galaxia stay with me!" he shouts me before I black out from exhaustion…**_

 **Blacktron's POV**

" **Galaxia can you hear me GALAXIA! GALAXIIIAAA!" I shout and when I didn't hear from my sister I went into full panic mode and contacted both of my creators.**

" **SIRE CARRIER THERE'S BEEN AN ATTACK IN THE ARENA ALL EXITS ARE BLOCKED OFF! AND i CAN'T FIND GALAXIA ANYWHERE! AND THERE'S TO MUCH SMOKE THAT MANY OF THE CONS ARE OFFLINING FROM LACK OF AIR IN HERE!" I shout through our bond.**

" **WHAAAAT!?" SHOUT BOTH OF MY CREATORS.**

" **Find Galaxia! We'll get there as soon as we can!" yells my Carrier.**

"We need to find Galaxia!" I shout to Opticfire who's right next to me but I can barely hear myself with all this pandemonium.

"On IT!" she shouts as she is right by my side with the wheels on her peds acting as what the humans call rollerskates I have the jets on my peds on full blast as I fly right above her in search of my sister.

That's when I see in the corner of my optics, "Oh NO…" I dread as I see Scraptillians trying to get gagerover whos is carrying *gasp* my sister Galaxia! who's passed out on his back. Gagerover is speeding off away from them as are the other cons he's a grounder so he's using his wheels as Skates like Opticfire.

"Opticfire! She's near the Northern entrance!" I shout as I change my course of direction with Opticfire in pursuit.

 **Gagerover POV**

" _AH! Fragging pieces of scrap what in Primus's designation so they want with me or is it… Scrap they want Galaxia!" I think in my helm_ as I zoom past some cons trying to get Galaxia out of here as soon as possible, but it seems that every exit I go to was destroyed from all of the explosions. " _Might I add that I'm no flier to where I bust out of here with wings! Frag both her and I are screwed!" I think in my helm._ That's when I see a little opening at on of the exits where a few of the gladiators are trying to clear. " _THERE!" I THIN IN MY HELM._ I make my way over there as fast as I can and jump all the way at the top of the mound where I'm trying to make an opening so I could fit Galaxia and I through if they're after her then we need to get her out here so they can make their exit bigger to get their honking afts out and catch us. As soon as I start digging at the top a few other Gladiators are helping me out at the top, and hurriedly make an exit for a few cons to get through. That's when I hear even more shouts and screams coming from behind as I turn around I see the Scraptillians clawing their way towards both me and Galaxia and killing a few Cons on their way to us the gladiator to my right who's designation is Slitt and he has a red and green paint job he seems to be a bulky flier like seeker stands from where he's at readies his ax that's his chosen weapon.

"If I'm going down I'm taking you bastards with me you FRAGGERS!" he says as he starts battling with all of his spark and the other gladiators join him leaving me with a femme who's designation is Oblivion and she has Black and light blue racing stripes she's a grounder like me.

"Don't stop Gagerover! We need to get these cons and Galaxia out of here! You hear me you need to get her to her creators as quickly as you can!" she yells as she helps me make an opening large enough for me to escape with Galaxia. She turns around get her sword ready to defend herself.

"What about you!? I can't leave you all here so you can all be offlined," I say my vocalizer cracking with lubricant leaking from my optics.

"Don't worry they can't take us Gladiators down so easily and Lord Galvatron knows that," she says as she goes fights alongside the other gladiators.

Once I'm through I make my way to the entrance of the arene where I have a few cons hot on my peds who saw the opening too. Once I'm out of the arena we see a few medics and warrior cons come and help us as they make their way inside the arena.

"Gagerover!" a mech yells my designation outloud and I see it to be Blacktron with Opticfire!

"Blacktron! Oh I have your sister," I say as I hand him her from my back and he welcomingly carries her from me and rushes to the nearest medics so they may overlook her.

"Thank you Gagerover," says Opticfire giving her thanks by giving my cheekplate a kiss and running off to be with her partner Blacktron and his little sister Galaxia.

 **Galaxia's POV**

I hear a beeping sound and the blaring lights aren't helping when I'm trying to open my optics as soon as I get use to the lights. I turn my helm to my right side and find Blacktron resting his helm on the medical Bearth and I have to say he looks exhausted.

"Hey," I croak because I'm low on energon.

"Mmmm…" he sturrs but doesn't wake up.

"Don't even bother he out like light, Galaxia," says Opticfire coming in with two cups of energon and hands me one of them.

"Drink some we all know that you could use some," she says as she hands me a cup of energon.

"Thank you," I say after I finished drink the whole glass.

"How are you feeling any pain? Nauseous? Need more energon?" she asks me in a calm manner.

"No, just a little sleepy," I tell her.

"That's to be expected from you I'll ask Ruby or Diamond when I see them if they can keep you company while I take Blacktron home to get some proper recharge," she tells me and I nod my helm.

"Blacktron sweetspark come on you need to get back home to get some proper recharge," says Roadfire nudging Blacktron awake he looks at with surprise but knows that I need my rest.

"I'll come back later ok?" he whispers to me and I nod my helm recharging for what seems like forever until there's a loud bang that startles me and nearly giving me a spark attack.

"GALAXIA!" yells my carrier running into the medical room and over to me while crushing me in a death hug.

"Car-Carrier t-to tight!" I wheeze as she loosens her hold looks me over to see if there are any real injuries.

"Are you okay sweetspark?" she asks while stroking my helm with tears threatening to spill out of her optics.

"I'm ok carrier but I would like some energon if that's ok with you?" she asks and nods her helm.

"Galvatron get Galaxia some Energon!" she shouts at my sire who just got into the medical room and dashes out just as fast as he came in that leaves me in chuckles. " _I wonder if I'll have a relationship like them," I think in my helm as I slowly fall into recharge._

 _ ***The next day***_

When I open my optics I'm surprised to see bouquets of bright blue engolipisses (also known as energon flowers they looks like tulips but are a bright blue) everywhere in my room. That's when I see more of the said flowers brought in by the nurses, and this catches my interest since engolipisses are my favorite kind of energon flowers and not only that but are really expensive almost as must as Red Rosennons (Red energon Roses).

"Ummmm… hey uh who brought all of these engolipisses?" I ask one of the nurses she turns to me with surprise.

"Oh you don't know some mech came by and ordered a whole truck full these beautiful engolipisses and I must say I'm quite jealous to be honest," she says winking at my confused faceplate.

Who could've wanted all of these flowers delivered to my room?" I think in my helm but can't seem to think of any con who remotely likes me most of them are either afraid of me or cautious around me, " _it gets annoying to be honest," I think in my helm._

Once my older brother Blacktron came to pick me up he had told me that Opticfire had some martial arts training to attend to even though she hopes I'm feeling better. I know Opticfire takes her training seriously just as much as my older brother Blacktron, but sadly since this was 'family' emergency she couldn't get out of training this time.

"So… you have a partner that you want to tell me about?" ask Blacktron.

"No they w-" I start off but he cuts me off.

"Don't lie to me Galaxia I saw all those-" he starts but I cut him off this time.

"Those were from a secret admirer Blacktron I don't have a partner," I say with a stern look. He looks at me with surprise but let's it slide and continues to walk me home.

" _Thankfully it's the weekend so no school me ha ha!" I think in my helm. *Tell me you all don't think this when it's the weekend XD XP*_


End file.
